Mordern Day Life
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Modern Au. Merlin and Arthur are dating, magic exists and everyone trying to figure life out. Merlin/Arthur romance. SLASH! Rated T! Please read and review! Hope you all enjoy!
1. Part 1

**Merlin  
><strong>_Modern Au. Merlin and Arthur are dating, magic exists and everyone trying to figure life out. Merlin/Arthur romance.  
><em>_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MERLIN!**_

**Part one**

Arthur looked at the computer screen in front of him and sighed. There was an email from his father, Uther Pendragon, asking him to come to dinner on Wednesday night. Morgana, Arthur's step-sister, would also be attending. A family dinner he had called it, just the three of them.  
>Arthur sighed and leaned back in the chair.<p>

Arthur Pendragon, son to the well known Uther Pendragon who owned half the hill in the small town of Camelot. That and Uther was also the mayor of Camelot so he was well known everywhere . Arthur had been expected to one day become the mayor of Camelot. He was expected too, but Arthur really wanted to be a lawyer and that is what he had studied at Avalon University, much to Uther's surprise.

Arthur loved his father, he did. Uther was the one who had raised him since his mother died giving birth to him. But Uther was under a lot of stress all the time, what with being the mayor and all his business that he ran. Arthur bit his lip as he looked over the email again.  
>He sighed and typed out his response, that yes he would be there at seven thirty.<p>

Arthur closed the email and shut down the computer, done with work for the day. Arthur stood, shrugging on his jacket and packing his brief case. He made sure everything was turned off before walking out of his office, shutting the door with a click. Gwen, his lovely assistant, smiled at him as he came out.  
>"Gwen, your still here?" Arthur asked but not surprised. Gwen was a hard worker and he was lucky to have her as an assistant.<p>

"Yes Arthur," Gwen smiled. "But I'm nearly done."  
>"Don't stay too late," Arthur said and Gwen smiled.<br>"I won't. Have a good night Arthur."  
>Arthur nodded and walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Gwen had been his assistant since he started out.<br>She was a friend of Morgana's who needed a job. Arthur had met her before and had found her sweet and caring so he hired her. Best decision he made that day. Gwen was a hard worker and always strived to do her best and made Arthur's life a lot easier.

The elevator dinged and Arthur stepped out and through the glass door that led to the parking lot. He headed to his car and slid in behind the wheel, chucking his briefcase on the passenger side.  
>Arthur started his car, one of the last ones there, and pulled out of the parking lot, headed for home.<br>Arthur lived in a very large apartment. It had two bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, a large living room and kitchen and a small backyard.

Like everything Arthur owned, it was expensive, but nothing was too good for the Pendragon family, or so he had been told time and time again by his father. It was only a twenty minute drive to his apartment and he pulled into the garage. Arthur grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him and headed to the door.

It was open and Arthur grinned. He hurried inside, locking the door behind him. He went straight to the kitchen, placing the case on the kitchen bench and looked around.  
>"Arthur?" a male voice called and Arthur grinned and waited. A scruffy looking man came wandering down the hall. He was skinny with big ears and high cheek bones. His dark hair was a mess but he grin was stunning.<p>

"Your home," he beamed and went to Arthur.  
>"Hello Merlin," Arthur beamed and pulled Merlin into a kiss. Arthur had met Merlin at Avalon University. Arthur was studying law and Merlin was studying creative Arts and had bumped into each other on campus. It was not love at first sight. Arthur had been having a bad day and was being more of an arrogant prat than usual to everyone around him.<p>

Merlin had bumped into him, spilling his coffee. Merlin had apologized over and over, ready to buy him another and Arthur lost it. He yelled at Merlin who stood their blinking. Arthur had stopped his rant and was immediately taken aback when Merlin had put him in his place.  
>After that they had avoided each other, but one night, Arthur had been about to step out onto the road when Merlin had yanked him back, a speeding car narrowly missing them. Since then the two had been close and it wasn't long before they had started dating.<p>

They had been together two years now and Arthur would never get tired of Merlin.  
>Arthur was kissing Merlin deeply, his tongue licking its way into Merlin mouth. Merlin moaned, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair and holding him close. Arthur snaked his arms around Merlin's waist and tugged him flush against his body.<p>

Merlin moaned again and kissed Arthur back hungrily. Arthur moved from Merlin's lips, across his cheek bones, down his jaw and to his neck, gently nipping and sucking.  
>"Good or bad day?" Merlin panted, eyes rolling in the back of his head as Arthur sucked on a particularly sensitive part of his neck.<br>"Good," Arthur growled. "Good day. Bad ending."

"Oh," Merlin moaned, clutching Arthur harder as Arthur's hand snaked down to cup his ass.  
>"Did you want to talk about it?" Merlin whimpered as Arthur pulled him roughly towards him, rolling his hips.<br>"Later Merlin," Arthur growled.  
>"Yes, later," Merlin moaned in agreement.<p>

Merlin pulled away roughly and took Arthur's hand and tugged him towards the bedroom. He shoved Arthur down on their large king size bed and straddled his hips. Merlin bent down for another hot wet kiss. Arthur moaned and ran his hands up and down Merlin thighs. Merlin grinded down against Arthur and it earned him a loud moan. Arthur gripped Merlin tightly and flipped them over, nibbling on Merlin's ears.

It didn't take long for their clothes to be shed off and before they were tangled with each other in the sheets. The air was heavy with sweat and the smell of sex, panting moans and whines the only sounds. Much later, they laid tangled together, Merlin sprawled over Arthur's chest, Arthur's fingers carding through his hair.  
>"So good day bad ending?" Merlin panted on Arthur, gently kissing his collar bone.<p>

"Hmm," Arthur hummed, trying to catch his breath.  
>"What made it bad?" Merlin asked, looking up into Arthur's eyes.<br>"Email from Uther," Arthur said. "He wants to have dinner on Wednesday."  
>Merlin shuddered and laid his head back down.<br>"I thought we had an agreement," Merlin muttered. "We don't talk about Uther's while we are naked."

Arthur snorted and hugged Merlin tighter.  
>"We did agree and we aren't going to talk about it until we are dressed," Arthur said. "So preferably no time soon."<br>"What about dinner," Merlin yawned. "I need dinner. I didn't get lunch. I'm thinking Chinese."  
>"Merlin," Arthur drawled, poking his boyfriend in the ribs. "You are nothing but bone. What have I told you about skipping meals?"<p>

"It was an accident," Merlin whined. "I was busy."  
>"Doing what?" Arthur asked.<br>"Designing a new logo for one of the local businesses," Merlin said, tapping Arthur's collar bone. "I was with them all day designing it."

"How's it coming?" Arthur asked, gently nipping on Merlin's ears.  
>"It's good," Merlin said, squirming out Arthur's arms. "I need food."<br>Arthur watched as Merlin slipped off the bed and looked for his pants. With a triumphant grin Merlin pulled his pants on and sent Arthur a cheeky grin.  
>"Get dressed and I'll order," Merlin said, stumbling out of the room.<p>

Arthur grinned as he watched Merlin walk away and pulled himself out of bed and searched for his pants and shirt for both himself and Merlin. He dressed and stumbled to the kitchen were Merlin was on the phone, ordering. Arthur chucked the shirt at him and it landed right in Merlin's face. Arthur laughed while Merlin scowled at him once he took the shirt off his face.  
>Merlin hung up and slid his shirt on and grinned at Arthur.<p>

"Now that we are dressed," Merlin said, sliding up to Arthur. "Tell about the email from Uther."  
>"Uther wants to have dinner with Morgana and I on Wednesday," Arthur said.<br>Merlin wrinkled his nose and gently kissed Arthur.  
>"I'll make sure we have booze when you get home," Merlin said and Arthur snorted.<p>

"You are such a light weight," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around his Merlin's waist. "I take it you won't be offering to come?"  
>"Uther hates me," Merlin said.<br>"He doesn't hate you," Arthur scoffed.  
>"Arthur, he keeps setting you up with women to date even though he knows about us," Merlin said, frowning. "That doesn't scream love to me."<p>

Arthur rubbed his hands up Merlin's back.  
>"I say no to these women don't I," Arthur said.<br>"True," Merlin. "Uther's also thinks there is something suspicious about me."  
>"There is something suspicious about you <em>Merlin<em>," Arthur drawled. "You do have magic."  
>Merlin grinned and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur watched intrigued and an amused smile as Merlin's eyes returned to their normal blue.<p>

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, looking at Merlin suspiciously.  
>Merlin grinned and pressed a kiss to Arthur's lips.<br>"Look down," Merlin whispered. Arthur glanced down and snorted. His pants were missing and he was left only in his boxers.  
>Arthur snorted and Merlin laughed. Arthur looked around and found his pants on the couch and he got up to get them.<p>

Merlin was odd. He was born with magic. Only a few people knew about his magic; his mother, his Uncle Gaius (who was a friend of Uther's) and his friend Will. Will, a childhood friend, had found about Merlin's magic when they had been five and the two had become closer.  
>Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic 6 months into their relationship. They had been down at the pub and Merlin had gotten smashed.<br>They had been heading home, Arthur much more sober than Merlin, when Merlin had decided that now would be a good time to show Arthur his magic.

He had conjured some pretty blue lights in front of Arthur with a bright grin on his face. Arthur had been in shock but Merlin hadn't noticed due to him suddenly throwing up. Arthur had dragged him home, put him to bed and left. It had been a few dark weeks after Arthur finding out. Merlin, after his hang over had subsided, remembered what had happened panicked. He looked for Arthur but couldn't find him.

In his panic he rushed home and sobbed to his mother about what had happened. Hunith consoled her son as best as she could but Merlin was miserable. Arthur had disappeared for a week without any contact. Then, while Merlin was moping, he showed up at Hunith's home, looking sheepish. Hunith, who had heard wonderful things about from Merlin, allowed him to enter her home but if Merlin wanted him to leave, she would make him.

Arthur had found Merlin in the garden, staring at the flowers with a concentrated look. Arthur watched with shock and awe as the flowers began to bloom (too early for the season) and they looked stunning. Arthur coughed and Merlin whipped around, paling. He scrambled to his feet and looked awkward.  
>"I'm sorry Merlin," Arthur said heavily. "I shouldn't have disappeared like I did."<p>

"I-I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin choked out. He made to step forward but thought better of it and wrapped his arms around himself. "I wasn't-I'm not- I promise I won't hurt you. I'm sorry! I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you."  
>Arthur saw tears welling up in Merlin's eyes and he had a panicked look on his face.<br>Arthur strode to Merlin and pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

"I know you won't Merlin," Arthur murmured in his ear. "I'm sorry I took off. I just needed some time to think."  
>Merlin held Arthur tightly and sobbed.<br>"Were you ever going to tell me?" Arthur asked and Merlin pulled back.  
>"I was!" Merlin cried. "Arthur I was going to, but I needed to know how serious you were about this." Merlin gestured between them. "This is apart me Arthur! I didn't choose it and I didn't know how you would react."<p>

Arthur pulled him close again hugged the shivering boy.  
>"It shocked me," Arthur admitted, "and I wasn't sure how to take this, that you have...magic. Being away from you... I missed you Merlin and I'm sorry for just disappearing."<br>"I missed you to Arthur," Merlin said, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much."  
>They stayed embraced for a while.<br>"I love you Merlin," Arthur said and Merlin looked up shocked. He broke out into a grin and crashed his lips to Arthur's.

"I love you to Arthur," Merlin breathed, pulling back.  
>When they had calmed down enough, they talked about Merlin's magic and their relationship had taken to a new level.<p>

Arthur had his pants back on and the door bell rang. Merlin hurried to the door, stealing Arthur's wallet and paid for the Chinese food, shutting the door and heading to the living room with the food. Arthur stole it off Merlin and took out the containers and started digging in.  
>"Hey!" Merlin cried. "I'm the one who missed lunch."<br>"Then less talking and more eating," Arthur said, nudging a container of noddles to his boyfriend with a waggle of his eyebrows. Merlin rolled his eyes but dug in anyway, leaning into Arthur's side and switching on the TV.

Merlin flicked through the channels and settled on watching _The Mentalist_.  
>Merlin looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. Arthur looked over and smiled back, shifting closer and settling in to the couch.<p>

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for giving this a chance. There is a plot to it, even though it may not seem like it at this moment! Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Part 2

**Thank you to **_Canadian-23 _**and **_Magpie 1600 _**for you wonderful reviews! Glad that you like the story and hopefully you like this chapter just as much! **

**Part 2**

Arthur looked up to his father's house and sighed. He wished that he was at home with Merlin, even though Merlin was working on a painting that was going to be sold in his mother's gallery down in Elador. Merlin's mother was an artist herself and had passed her talent on to Merlin. Merlin didn't make a steady income, but his paintings brought in money and he did portraits and logo's for businesses.

Arthur didn't mind and loved Merlin's work, especially the paintings that Merlin did of the two of them.  
>Arthur headed up the front steps and rang the door bell. He waited patiently and a maid answered the door. Arthur went in, gave her his coat and headed into the house.<br>He went to living room and found Morgana already sitting there. Morgana looked as stunning as ever, dressed in the latest fashion, her long dark hair left out, pale skin glowing.

She stood and smiled, giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Finally, I thought you were going to sit your car forever," Morgana said, sitting back down.<br>"You could see me?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the couch beside her.  
>"I heard you pull up," Morgana said, smoothing her clothes.<br>Arthur rolled his eyes.

"How's Merlin? Did he not want to come?" Morgana asked.  
>"Merlin's afraid of Uther," Arthur said with a small smirk.<br>"I don't blame him," Morgana said. "I was hoping that he would come by. I have a job for him."  
>"What kind of job?" Arthur asked.<br>"I was hoping that he could paint a portrait of Lance and Gwen for their congratulation present. I'm willing to pay him for his time," Morgana said.

Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"Merlin would do it for free," Arthur said. "Especially since it's for Lance and Gwen. We are friends with them too."<br>"Merlin always paints for me for free," Morgana said. "I feel bad."  
>"Merlin doesn't mind and he won't take your money," Arthur said. "He hates it. He hates that I won't let him pay half our rent."<p>

Morgana smiled.  
>Uther came walking in and nodded to Arthur.<br>"You here," Uther smiled. "Good drive?"  
>"Very," Arthur said, standing up and moving to the drink cart that Uther was standing by.<br>"Good. What would you like to drink?"  
>"A scotch," Arthur asked.<p>

Uther poured the drink and gave it to Arthur.  
>"How is the firm going?" Uther asked and Arthur resisted the urge to roll his eyes.<br>"Good. I've got a few clients at the moment and everything is progressing well," Arthur said.  
>"Excellent. It's nice to see the Pendragon name is getting the respect that we deserve," Uther said. Morgana actually rolled her eyes this time and her mouth formed a thin line.<p>

"Yes," Arthur coughed. "Well, It's been busy. How's the office?"  
>"Busy," Uther said, happily talking about being mayor. "It's getting to be that time of year where everyone wants everything fixed before the tourist season sets in. It does need to be fixed and soon and it will."<br>"It seems everyone is busy this time of year," Morgana said. "Our company is sprinting every day just to get everything done in time for the holidays."  
>Morgana worked in an events management for the council. She was in charge of decorating Camelot during the holidays.<p>

Uther nodded, taking a sip of his drink.  
>"Keeping busy is good," Uther said and Arthur nodded, taking a sip of his drink.<br>They fell into silence and Arthur sat back down with Morgana.  
>"Gwen and Lance's congratulation dinner is on Friday," Morgana said to Arthur, accepting the drink Uther was handing her. "You and Merlin need to be at my place by seven."<p>

Uther's eyes tightened at the sound of Merlin's name.  
>"Congratulation party?" Uther asked.<br>"Gwen and Lance are having their first child and we are throwing them a congratulation party. Presents are mandatory," Morgana said, throwing Arthur a pointed look.  
>"So you have mentioned several times," Arthur drawled.<br>A maid came walking in and looked a little nervous.  
>"Dinner is ready," she said.<p>

Uther nodded and they all stood up and made their way to the table. They were served in silence and they started eating.  
>"Arthur, young Vivian came into the office the other day," Uther said. "She's staying in Camelot for a while and I hear that she is single. Perhaps you could show her around, take her to dinner."<p>

Arthur made a face and Morgana snorted, turning it into a cough when Uther sent her a stern glance.  
>"I'm afraid I can't," Arthur said. "There's a lot of work at the firm and my free time is spent with Merlin, helping him out with his work where I can."<br>"What's Merlin working on at the moment?" Morgana asked with interest.  
>"A painting to be sold in his mother's shop," Arthur said with a proud smile. "Merlin's been toying with the idea of having a show."<p>

"That's wonderful Arthur," Morgana beamed. "And for Merlin too. If he needs anything just ask. I can set it up for him if he likes, get clients to come in."  
>Arthur smiled at Morgana. Morgana and Merlin got a long well, even though Morgana frightened Merlin sometimes. Although Morgana could scare anyone, even Arthur.<br>"I'll be sure to pass along the message," Arthur said.  
>"You're still with Merlin then?" Uther asked, stabbing his steak harder than necessary.<p>

"Yes father," Arthur said. "Merlin and I are still together, still living together too if you were wondering."  
>Uther sent Arthur an unimpressed glance.<br>"And he's still painting?" Uther asked.  
>"Yes, father. It's what he loves to do and he's talented."<br>"Very talented," Morgana agreed.

"I just don't think-" Uther began but Arthur cut him off.  
>"If you tell me that I'm wasting my time with Merlin I won't hear of it," Arthur said, putting his knife and fork down. "Because he's not. I'm very serious about Merlin. I love him and nothing you say or no matter how many women you push at me will change that. Merlin is special and I am lucky to have him."<p>

Arthur stared at Uther who stared back.  
>"I love him and plan to have him in my life for a very long time," Arthur growled and Morgana's eyes widened.<br>"It's getting late and I should go," Arthur said, pushing his chair back and standing up. "Thank you for dinner. Good night."

Arthur strode out of the room and headed to the door, grabbing his coat that was hanging on the rack.  
>"Arthur," Morgana said lightly and Arthur turned to see she was standing behind him. "Did you mean what you said?"<br>"Of course," Arthur scoffed, shrugging into his coat.  
>"It sounded like you were going to propose," Morgana said carefully and Arthur straightened his coat.<p>

"And if I was?" Arthur asked.  
>"Then I would throw my arms around you and squeal because I'd be so happy for you," Morgana smiled.<br>"Then I won't tell you I'm going to propose and leave you in suspense," Arthur said with a smirk. Morgana smiled and surprised Arthur by pulling him into a hug.  
>"I'm so happy for you Arthur," Morgana said simply, pulling back.<br>"Thank you," Arthur said and he went to the door and opened it.

"Tell Merlin I said hello and that I will talk to him soon," Morgana said. Arthur nodded and stepped out, Morgana shutting the door after him. He jogged down the front steps and headed to his car. He slid in and slammed the door, putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the Pendragon drive way and headed home quickly.  
>He drove through the town, gripping the steering wheel tightly. Having dinner with Uther always made him feel that he was a disappointment.<p>

Arthur sighed when he pulled up onto their street and sped down the road and pulled into the driveway. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut and locked the car. He headed into the house, locked the front door behind him and slammed his way through the house. Arthur shrugged off his coat and threw it over the back of the couch.  
>He trudged through the house and to the office. Merlin often painted in there while Arthur's papers sat in there.<p>

Arthur found Merlin hunched over an easel, painting what looked like a beautiful lake with the sun shimmering off the water. He turned when he heard Arthur come padding into the room and flopped down on the couch, face first into the cushions.  
>"You are back later than I expected," Merlin said, spinning on his chair.<br>"We made it through the first course," Arthur said, voice muffled by the cushions.  
>"That's longer then last time," Merlin commented, turning back to his work.<br>"I don't want to talk about it," Arthur said, lifting his head. "How's your painting coming along?"

"See for yourself," Merlin grinned and rolled his chair back so Arthur could get a good look. Arthur pulled himself up and stood behind Merlin, putting his hands on his boyfriends shoulder. It was beautiful. It was of a beautiful lake that was surrounded by forest. It looked like the lake was actually rippling and Arthur wondered if there magic embedded in the painting.

"It's beautiful," Arthur said, rubbing Merlin's shoulders.  
>"Really?" Merlin asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.<br>"Really," Arthur said, bending down place kisses down his neck. Merlin hummed in appreciation.  
>"Morgana says hello," Arthur said. "And she has a few jobs for you if you are interested."<p>

"Hmmm," Merlin hummed. "I'll ring her tomorrow. That feels really good."  
>Arthur smirked against his neck and darted his tongue out to lick a strip of the pale skin, grinning when he felt Merlin shiver in his arms.<br>"Your distracting me," Merlin whined. "I need to get this finished by Friday so I can send it down to mum."  
>"Friday is Gwen and Lance's congratulation party," Arthur murmured against Merlin's shoulder, having moved down along his neck.<p>

"I'll be done by then," Merlin promised, handing coming up to tangle in Arthur's hair. "If you stop distracting me."  
>"I'll be at work tomorrow," Arthur mumbled. "You can finish then."<br>Arthur pulled Merlin up and spun him around, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing him passionately.  
>Merlin pulled back, his eyes glazed over.<br>"I could finish it tomorrow," Merlin panted. "You are a bad influence you know that?"

"I'm wonderful influence Merlin," Arthur drawled, dragging Merlin towards the couch. "Everyone looks up to me."  
>"You're a prat," Merlin said, his knees hitting the back of the couch. "only those looking to be a prat in the future look up to you."<br>"And what does that make you?" Arthur asked, pushing Merlin down and climbing on top of him.  
>"A hero for putting up with you?" Merlin suggested with a cheeky grin.<p>

"Wrong answer," Arthur smirked. "Try again."  
>Merlin looped his arm around Arthur neck and tugged him down until his lips crashed against his.<br>All further conversation was put on hold as Merlin's other hand gripped Arthur's hips and kissed him passionately.  
>Arthur hummed and pushed Merlin's shirt up his body with one hand while he braced his weight on the other.<p>

Merlin hands went to Arthur's chest and ran his palms down his muscles, stopping at the edge of short. Merlin pulled it up and Arthur only pulled away to tug it over his head and pulled Merlin shirt off too.  
>He crashed his lips back to Merlin's lips and grinded his hips down causing Merlin to moan and grip Arthur's hips tightly and kiss him more forcefully.<p>

Arthur lost himself in the sensations that Merlin was giving him and forgot all about Uther and the dinner, just focusing on Merlin, focused on giving him pleasure.  
>"I'm not coming in my jeans like a horny teenager Arthur," Merlin growled and Arthur smirked before flipping his jeans button with one hand and kissing Merlin more forcefully, all tongue and teeth.<p>

**Please review! Feed back is always welcome!Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	3. Part 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You are all fabulous and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Part 3**

"_Merlin_," Arthur drawled, lounging against the kitchen bench. "If you don't hurry up, we will be late."  
>"I want to make sure my painting is ready for travel," Merlin voice drifted through the open office door.<br>"Just use your magic to protect it from any damage," Arthur said, picking up his wallet and keys.

"I suppose I could," Merlin said, biting his lip. "Isn't that cheating though?"  
>"By making sure your painting isn't ruined on the trip down? No," Arthur responded, zipping up his jacket.<br>Merlin came out a few minutes later, carrying his huge canvas in his hands.  
>"Great, let's get this in the car and go," Arthur said and headed to the door, Merlin hot on his heels.<p>

When they got to the car, Arthur opened the back car door and took the painting from Merlin and put it gently in the back.  
>Merlin beamed at Arthur and slid into the front seat. Arthur shut the back door and walked around to the driver's side and slide in.<br>"One of these day's you're going to get your licence," Arthur said, starting the car.  
>"Why when I have you to drive me," Merlin said with a cheeky grin. Arthur snorted and pulled out on to the street.<p>

Hunith lived in a small town three hours away. Ealdor was where Merlin grew up, living with just his mother, his father a no show. Merlin loved Ealdor. It was only a small town but everyone was friendly with everyone, helping each other out. When Merlin had left for Camelot to attend Avalon University, he had left his best friend behind, Will. The two had been inseparable, Will knowing about Merlin's magic at the young age of five. Will helped Merlin keep his magic a secret and Merlin looked out for Will, who often got into trouble.

Ealdor was a small, beautiful town and Arthur loved it. He especially loved Hunith. She was a sweet, wonderful women and treated Arthur the same as she treated her son. Everyone always treated Arthur differently because of his wealth and status. Not Hunith or Merlin though. If he was out of line, they didn't hesitate to set him right.  
>Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin whining as they drove.<p>

"You're horrible at long trips Merlin," Arthur moaned. "I don't know why I take you."  
>"Because you love me and my mother," Merlin grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes but was unable to keep the smile from tugging at his lips.<br>"Did you get a present for Lance and Gwen?" Arthur asked as he drove.  
>"I did," Merlin grinned. "We got them a beautiful baby blanket."<p>

"Thanks for that," Arthur said. "Do you know what Morgana was getting them?"  
>"She was going to get me to paint them something but I didn't have the time," Merlin said. "So she decided that she would pay for their birthing classes."<br>Arthur snorted but nodded.  
>"Lucky Lance," Arthur said and Merlin sniggered.<p>

Merlin began to bounce in his seat when they arrived in Ealdor. Merlin drove through the town and to Hunith's home. He pulled up at the front and parked the car. Merlin jumped out quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet and Arthur sniggered. Merlin glared at him before brightening when he saw Hunith. She hurried down the front steps and pushed open the front gate. She pulled her son into a big hug, kissing his cheek.  
>"Oh my boy," Hunith sighed. "I've missed you. Come here Arthur."<p>

Arthur beamed and hugged Hunith tightly. Hunith had been wonderful to Arthur and Arthur hoped his mother had been a kind and wonderful as Hunith was. She had died giving birth to Arthur so he had never met her.  
>Hunith kissed Arthur cheek and pulled back, looking him over.<br>"You both look well," Hunith beamed. "Although Arthur, you look a little tired. I hope you having been pushing yourself."

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Arthur.  
>"It's been a busy month," Arthur said, smiling at Hunith.<br>"Come inside for some lunch," Hunith beamed. Arthur got the painting out of the car and handed it to Merlin. He locked the car and followed Hunith and Merlin into the house.  
>Merlin went in and placed the painting in the living room and Hunith gazed at it with a proud smile.<p>

"It's stunning Merlin," Hunith breathed. "Some of your best work."  
>"Thanks mum," Merlin beamed.<br>"Sit, relax," Hunith said. "I'll get you boys some lunch."  
>Merlin flopped down on the couch and Arthur rolled his eyes.<br>"Can we help with anything?" Arthur asked.  
>"No dear, just relax," Hunith beamed and disappeared into the kitchen.<p>

"Mum's being doing sculpting," Merlin said, pointing to the tools that were sitting on coffee table.  
>Arthur dropped down next to Merlin and wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder, pulling him close. What he loved most about Hunith's home is that Merlin and Arthur could be themselves.<br>Merlin muttered a spell under his breath, a different language, and his eyes flashed gold.

Arthur watched as the dust in the house vanished and the candles around the room suddenly burst in to flames. Arthur squeezed Merlin shoulder and Merlin smiled.  
>Hunith came back into the room, holding two plates. Merlin and Arthur jumped up and headed to the table. Hunith disappeared back into the kitchen one more time before coming back with a plate and sat down with the boys.<p>

"Thank you for getting that piece done Merlin," Hunith said. "I already have someone whose interested in purchasing it."  
>"Who?" Merlin asked.<br>"Someone from out of town," Hunith said, waving a hand. "Nobody you know."  
>"That's fantastic," Arthur beamed. "What about the rest of your collection?"<br>"I have some interest in those too," Hunith beamed. "I have a feeling that it will sell quickly. Enough about work though, tell me about Lance and Gwen."

"They're expecting next year in March," Arthur said, taking a bite of his sandwich.  
>"Both are thrilled of course," Merlin grinned. "I've never seen Gwen so excited before."<br>Hunith beamed.  
>"This is so exciting. I have a gift for them. Will you give it to them for me?" Hunith asked.<br>"Of course, we're heading to their place next. Morgana is throwing them a congratulations party this evening," Arthur said.

Hunith beamed and they finished their lunch. After lunch, Hunith took advantage of the muscle she had in the house and got Arthur to carry heavy lumps of clay that had been delivered into her art studio. She got Merlin to use his magic to move some heavy stone sculptures that had been delivered to the studio too.  
>When they were done, both Arthur and Merlin were covered in a sheen of sweat. Hunith ushered them back to the house to shower and get ready for the party.<p>

While Merlin was in the shower, Arthur stood by the sink and shaved.  
>"We need to come down here more often," Arthur said. "Help Hunith out more. It can't be easy here by herself, carrying all the clay and stone by herself."<br>Merlin turned to Arthur, looking out the glass door.  
>"She has help," Merlin said, with a soft curious smile. "Will comes around a lot to help."<br>"We should do more," Arthur said and turned to look at Merlin. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You, Arthur Pendragon, are a rare man," Merlin smiled.  
>"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, confused.<br>"It's good, I promise," Merlin assured him. "You really care about everyone, even though you act superior sometimes."  
>"Way to make a man feel good Merlin," Arthur drawled, turning back to the mirror to finish shaving.<p>

He heard the shower turn off and the glass door open. Merlin wrapped a towel around himself and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.  
>"I love you Arthur," Merlin said, catching Arthur's eyes in the mirror. Arthur smiled softly and turned to face Merlin.<br>"I love you too," Arthur said and kissed Merlin gently.

Merlin pulled back and wrinkled his nose. Arthur laughed and wiped the shaving cream off his face.  
>"Get in the shower," Merlin chuckled and Arthur grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Merlin slapped his arm and dashed out of the bathroom to get changed.<br>Arthur showered and dressed. He headed out of the bathroom and found Merlin talking to his mother in the living room.  
>Hunith smiled when he came into the living room.<p>

"You too had better get going if you don't want to be late," Hunith said.  
>"Of course," Arthur said. "Thank you for lunch, Hunith."<br>"Thank you for helping me move my things," Hunith beamed and pulled Arthur into a hug, kissing his cheek.  
>"Not a problem. Merlin and I will come down soon," Arthur promised.<br>"I would like that," Hunith smiled. "I don't see you nearly as often as I would like."

Merlin hugged Hunith tightly and kissed her cheek.  
>"Bye mum," Merlin beamed.<br>"Bye sweetheart. Thanks for the painting," Hunith said.  
>"No problem. I want to hear about how it goes when I come down next," Merlin said.<br>"I will. Drive safely you two," Hunith said and sent them out.  
>Arthur and Merlin jumped in the car and headed back to Camelot, heading straight to Lance and Gwen's.<p>

"Did you really mean that we would come down soon?" Merlin asked as they drove.  
>"Of course. Hunith is important to both of us and I know how much you miss her," Arthur said.<br>Merlin placed his hand on Arthur thigh and squeezed.  
>"I would like that," Merlin said quietly.<br>"I know I have been busy lately," Arthur said.  
>"It's your job Arthur," Merlin said. "I don't mind. You take really good care of me."<p>

"Of course I do," Arthur said with a teasing smirk. "You can barley look after yourself."  
>"That's not true," Merlin protested, smiling brightly. "I can take care of myself. I was taking care of myself before I met you."<br>"Lucky we met when we did," Arthur smirked and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
>"You would still be a prat," Merlin grinned cheekily.<br>"Oi!" Arthur protested and Merlin laughed.

Arthur turned the radio up louder to drown out Merlin laughter which only caused him to laugh louder.  
>Camelot came into view and Arthur drove through the street to Morgana's apartment where the party was being held.<br>Arthur pulled up to the house and parked on the street. Merlin grabbed their gift and Arthur locked the car and they walked up to apartment.

Arthur knocked loudly on the door and they heard footsteps.  
>They were greeted not by Morgana but a friend on theirs; Gwaine.<br>"Merlin!" Gwaine beamed and pulled him into a hug. Gwaine was Merlin's friend and soon became Arthur's once Merlin and he were dating. Both Gwaine and Merlin were doing the same Arts course at University and had become good friends.  
>"Arthur," Gwaine nodded and shook his hand.<p>

"Nice to see you Gwaine," Arthur grinned and Gwaine grinned back.  
>"I wasn't going to come, but then Lance promised booze," Gwaine grinned cheekily. "How could I say no to an offer like that?"<br>Merlin and Arthur laughed loudly and Gwaine stepped aside to let them in.  
>Everyone was already there, Merlin and Arthur the last to arrive. In the room was Leon, Elyan (Gwen's brother), Lance, Morgana and Morgouse.<p>

Morgouse freaked Merlin out and he wasn't very good friends with her. Morgouse was only really friends with Morgana and Gwen. The other's didn't know her all that well.  
>"Congratulation Gwen," Merlin said, heading to the soon-to-be-mother and hugged her gently, kissing her cheek.<br>"Merlin, Arthur you made it," Gwen beamed as Arthur shook hands with Lance.  
>"Here," Merlin said, handing Gwen the gift.<p>

Her eyes light up and she unwrapped it carefully, so not to rip the paper. She gasped and the held the baby blanket up.  
>"It's beautiful. Thank you guys," Gwen beamed and hugged Merlin again and then wrapped her arms around Arthur, kissing his cheek.<br>"Cheers mate," Lance said, clapping them on the back.

"Now that we are all here," Morgana said, smirking. "This party can officially begin."  
>"It began after my first drink," Gwaine muttered to Merlin who sniggered.<br>Drinks were poured and the night was fabulous. Gwen was glowing and looked stunning. Pregnancy was suiting her well.

As the night wore on, Morgana cornered Arthur.  
>"I haven't spoken to you since the dinner," Morgana said. "I've spoken to Merlin and he seems just the same. I take it you haven't proposed?"<br>"Not yet," Arthur hissed, looking around to make sure no one could hear them. "Don't you start getting involved."

"I just want you to be happy Arthur," Morgana snapped lightly. "I can see how much Merlin makes you happy."  
>"I want the night to be ours," Arthur snapped lightly. "Not to share it or take this night away from Gwen and Lance."<br>"OK, OK," Morgana said with a smirk. "You really are whipped."

Arthur scowled and darted past Morgana and joined the rest of the party.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Part 4

**Thank you all so much for you reviews! You are amazing! I'm glad that you are all enjoying this! I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Part 4**

Merlin had drunk quite a bit at Lance and Gwen's party. He was felling fuzzy with the effects of the alcohol. Arthur had made sure that he had kept eating, knowing what a light weight he was, but Gwaine kept shoving drinks at him.  
>It was very late when Arthur stumbled out with Merlin. Arthur wrapped a firm arm around his waist and chuckled as he helped Merlin to the car.<p>

"I hate Gwaine," Merlin mumbled into Arthur shoulder. "Why didn't you stop him."  
>"You seemed like you were having fun," Arthur smirked. He hadn't drunk, knowing that he had to get them home safely.<br>"fun," Merlin mumbled. Arthur opened the car door and Merlin bumped his head getting in.  
>"Ouch," Merlin whined and Arthur kissed his forehead.<p>

Making sure Merlin was buckled in safely, he shut the door and headed to the driver's side. Arthur drove them through the sleeping town of Camelot. The roads were deserted and they got home much faster than usual. Arthur got out and shut his door. Merlin stumbled out and Arthur grabbed him before he could topple over. Merlin gripped Arthur tightly and waited until his head stopped swimming.  
>"Thanks," Merlin beamed and Arthur chuckled.<p>

"Let's get you into bed," Arthur said and Merlin grinned.  
>"Hmm," Merlin purred. "I like the sound of that."<br>"You're drunk," Arthur said as he walked them into their apartment.  
>"Just tipsy," Merlin slurred.<br>"Hmm sure you are," Arthur chuckled. They walked through the house and Arthur went straight to the bedroom, helping Merlin too.

Merlin surprised Arthur when he crushed his lips to his, kissing him sloppily. Arthur chuckled and pulled away, causing Merlin to pout.  
>"Your breath is rancid," Arthur said and Merlin winced.<br>"Ugh!"  
>"Come on, teeth, then bed," Arthur said, steering Merlin to the bathroom.<p>

Once his teeth were done, Merlin collapsed on the bed. Arthur chuckled, removed his clothes, leaving Merlin only in his boxers, before stripping down to his own boxers. He crawled in beside Merlin and laid on his back. Merlin whined and moved closer to Arthur, resting his head on Arthur's chest.

Arthur ran his hand down Merlin spine and listened to Merlin's breathing even out. Arthur closed his eyes and smiled and drifted off to sleep with Merlin in his arms.

Merlin woke up with a start, gasping for breath. He bolted up and looked around widely. The lamp exploded and Merlin's eyes burned gold.  
>"Arthur!" Merlin screamed, another lamp breaking.<br>"Merlin," Arthur shouted, bolting up too, looking concerned.  
>Merlin whimpered and leaned back into Arthur. Arthur's arms immediately went around his waist and held him tightly.<br>Merlin gasped and shivered in Arthur's arms, eye darting frantically around the room.  
>Arthur kissed Merlin's bare shoulder and soothed him, waiting for Merlin to calm himself down.<p>

"Sorry," Merlin whimpered and winced as he saw the lamps. His eyes burned gold again and the lamps repaired themselves.  
>"Are you OK?" Arthur asked, concerned.<br>"Bad dream," Merlin shivered, tucking himself into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur rubbed his boyfriend back and sighed.  
>"You do always have weird dreams after you drink," Arthur teased lightly. "What was it last time? Something to do with snakes?"<p>

Merlin let out a weak laugh.  
>"What did you dream?" Arthur asked, carding his fingers through Merlin's hair.<br>Merlin was silent for a while, still shaking slightly and Arthur waited for him to talk.  
>"It was when we first met," Merlin said quietly, clutching Arthur tightly. "I...I didn't get to you in time and the car hit you. There was- was so much blood."<p>

Merlin let out a choked sob and Arthur held him tightly. He laid down, taking Merlin with him and rested his forehead against his.  
>"You did save me Merlin," Arthur said firmly. "and I can't thank you enough."<br>Merlin took a deep shuddering breath.  
>"I love you so much Arthur," Merlin whispered. Arthur gave him a chaste kiss.<p>

"I love you too Merlin," Arthur promised, hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
>The two just laid there, in each other's arms. It was clear that neither of them would be getting back to sleep. Arthur continued to stroke Merlin's back as they laid there.<br>Merlin hummed and looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur watched as his boyfriends eyes turned gold and he felt a rush of warmth through his body.  
>Arthur moaned softly and Merlin brought his lips to Arthur's, kissing him slowly. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly round Merlin, pulling him flush against his own body, sliding a thigh between Merlin's legs. Merlin kissed harder and moaned, grinding against Arthur's thigh.<p>

"Arthur," Merlin gasped with a breathy whimper.  
>"Merlin," Arthur growled, kissing and sucking along Merlin's jaw. Merlin clutched Arthur harder and moaned loudly, forcing his mouth back to Arthur's and sucking on his bottom lip.<br>Arthur let Merlin control everything, bring himself to the brink of pleasure before falling over, jerking roughly into Arthur, bringing Arthur along with him.

They laid panting together, breaths mingling together. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur felt the sticky warmth between them disappear.  
>"I love you," Merlin breathed, kissing Arthur gently. Arthur held him tightly and kissed him back slowly and lazily.<br>"Come on, let's have a shower," Arthur said, sitting up and taking Merlin with him.

The showered together, taking their time. Arthur was trying to distract Merlin from his dream. Arthur had seen how much it had shaken him up. Dreams like this always scared Merlin. Because of his magic, he never knew if they were dreams of the future or if there were just dreams. Anything to do with Arthur had him worried.  
>After sex in the shower, the washed themselves again and stepped out, drying off and dressing.<p>

It was early, only 6:30 when they stepped out. Arthur went to the kitchen and decided to order them some breakfast from a local cafe close by. Merlin came padding through the house and into the kitchen. He looked exhausted but so did Arthur, both sporting dark circles under their eyes. Merlin flopped down on the couch and smiled tiredly at Arthur.  
>"Do you have to work today?" Merlin asked.<br>"I have to go in at ten," Arthur said, putting the phone back in its cradle. "But I will be back just after two."

Merlin pouted and sighed. The door bell rang and Arthur hurried to the door and paid the women who delivered it. Arthur brought the food into the living room and handed Merlin a croissant which he bit into gratefully. Arthur sculled his coffee down, feeling the caffeine giving him a burst of energy. They ate their breakfast together, watching TV. Arthur changed into his work clothes and gathered his things from the office.

"I'll be back later," Arthur said, straightening his hair. Merlin stood and wrapped Arthur in a hug, kissing his cheek.  
>"Be safe," Merlin said.<br>"I promise," Arthur said and hugged him back. "Get some rest."

Merlin sighed as he heard Arthur's car pull away and he padded through the house to the office. Merlin pulled out his sketch book and headed back to the living room and started sketching. Thinking of home, Merlin began to sketch the old river that he and Will used to play around when they were kids.  
>It was hidden slightly in the forest nearby and it was only known to the locals of Ealdor. Merlin worked on it all morning, only stopping to boost his energy levels with caffeine.<p>

Arthur was glad when he could go hone for the day. Gwen had greeted him warmly and apologized for keeping them up so late the night before.  
>"Don't worry about it Gwen, we had a great time," Arthur assured her.<br>"This baby is going to be so loved," Gwen beamed at Arthur. "With such wonderful friends as you guys."  
>"And wonderful parents," Arthur added and Gwen blushed happily.<p>

Arthur powered through day, running solely off coffee. He left earlier than two and said goodbye to Gwen before heading out. He drove home and was happy that he could just relax for the weekend. He got home and headed straight to the kitchen to dump his stuff on the kitchen table. He went to the living room and smirked when he saw Merlin, curled up on his side, fast asleep. He sketch book laid on his stomach, his left hand clutching it loosely.

Arthur slid the book out of his grasp and looked at it. It was beautiful, but then again, every piece that Merlin did was beautiful. Arthur couldn't wait until it was fully done, coloured and everything. Arthur flipped through the book and looked at the other pages. Towards the back were sketches of Merlin and himself. Some of them were copies of photos that were tucked into the pages, other's were of them lying on the couch, arms around each other.

Arthur smiled and closed the book, putting it down gently. Merlin never ceased to amaze him. Arthur draped a blanket over his sleeping boyfriend and headed back to the kitchen to make something to eat.  
>He made himself a sandwich and went to the living room and put on a movie quietly. He lifted Merlin's feet and sat down, putting them back on his lap and took a bite of his sandwich.<p>

Arthur was halfway through _Robin Hood _when Merlin started to wake. He stirred, making funny noises in the back of this throat.  
>His eyes fluttered open and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. He looked around and found Arthur smirking at him.<br>"Your home," Merlin said, voice gravelly with lack of use.

"Left early," Arthur said, stretching out and rubbing Merlin's ankle.  
>"So tired," Merlin moaned, stretching out.<br>"Same," Arthur groaned. "Tomorrow, we aren't doing anything."  
>"I love the sound of that," Merlin said, sitting up and turning around so that his head now rested in Arthur's lap.<p>

Arthur grunted and his fingers automatically went to Merlin's hair, gently tugging.  
>"Any more dreams?" Arthur asked, looking down to Merlin.<br>"No, no more dreams, thankfully," Merlin smiled, sighing.  
>"I liked the sketch you drew," Arthur said, tapping Merlin's sketch book with his toe.<br>"Yeah? I'm hoping it will turn out good and I might make it a part of my show," Merlin said. "If I can get around to doing it."

"You will," Arthur said confidently. "or I'll make you."  
>Merlin huffed out a laugh.<br>"You can't make me do anything," Merlin smirked.  
>"Really?" Arthur smirked and a mischievous look came across his face. Merlin's eyes widened and he tried to sit up but Arthur pinned him down.<p>

"Arthur no," Merlin whimpered as Arthur started to tickle Merlin. Merlin laughter rang out through the apartment. Arthur watched as his eyes flashed gold and a pillow smacked Arthur on the back of his head.  
>"Cheater," Arthur growled, pushing Merlin off the couch so he landed on the ground with a thud. Arthur grinned triumphantly and Merlin scowled at him from the floor.<p>

Merlin pulled himself up and Arthur grabbed his shirt and tugged him too him. Merlin tripped over his own feet and crashed into Arthur, bumping their heads together.  
>"Merlin," Arthur growled.<br>"Sorry," Merlin gasped.  
>Arthur growled again and pulled Merlin into a kiss. Merlin melted into the kiss, straddling Arthur, pushing him into the back of the couch.<p>

"I thought you were tired?" Merlin gasped, pulling back.

"I am a man of stamina," Arthur grinned wolfishly and shifted under Merlin.  
>Merlin gasped and shook his head, sliding his arms around Arthur's neck.<br>"You are insatiable," Merlin gasped as Arthur rocked under him.  
>"You love it," Arthur growled with a powerful thrust of his hips. Merlin's witty retort was cut off with a gasp and Merlin stopped talking and put his lips back onto Arthur's, threading his fingers through his hair.<p>

The managed to move from the living room to the bedroom and now laid panting together, tangled in the sheets.  
>"I won't be moving for a week," Merlin moaned. Arthur chuckled and held him close.<br>"Good," Arthur said smugly.  
>"Sadist," Merlin mumbled, kissing his chest.<p>

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow," Arthur said, cupping Merlin's ass causing Merlin to yelp.  
>"You had better," Merlin mumbled but was grinning.<p>

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Part 5

**Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! You guys are amazing! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Part 5**

Merlin slept well, having no dreams, and didn't wake until late morning. His eyes fluttered open and it took him a while for his vision to become clear. He looked around the room and found that Arthur wasn't in sight. Merlin was spread out across the whole bed, sheets pooled around his waist. Arthur often teased him about spreading out and hogging all the bed and blankets, leaving him no choice but to get extremely close and hold him tightly.

Merlin hadn't grown up with all the expensive things that Arthur had. With Hunith's salary and Merlin's father being a no show, Merlin (and many of the families in Ealdor) had grown up with little. Merlin always slept on a single bed, so he was making up for lost time with their king size bed.  
>Merlin heaved himself up and ran a hand through his messy hair, wondering where his boyfriend was.<p>

Merlin got out of bed, very thankful that they had carpet floors in the bedroom and not wooden and pulled on a shirt. He pulled on a jumper over the top, slipped on some pants and padded his way through the house. He found Arthur on the couch, eyes fixed to the TV, the news playing.  
>"What's going on?" Merlin asked, sliding onto couch beside him.<br>"I got a call from Morgana," Arthur said, his gaze not leaving the TV. "Someone is trying to make Uther look like a bad mayor and is running against him in the upcoming election."

Merlin's eyes widen with surprise.  
>"Who would want to run against Uther?" Merlin asked. "Did they hear what happened to the last guy. Uther ate him!"<br>Arthur shot him an amused look.  
>"He did nothing of the sort. Uther demolished him in the election, as he will with this new person. The people have been under Uther's rein for a long time and Camelot is one of the best towns," Arthur said, turning back to the TV where a News Reporter was talking about the election.<p>

"I don't disagree with that," Merlin smiled and got up, heading to the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. "He has my vote of course. Anything to get on his good side."  
>Arthur sighed and turned away from the TV.<br>"He doesn't hate you," Arthur said.  
>Merlin raised his eyebrows at him.<br>"You're just different to anyone I have ever dated before," Arthur explained.

"Because I'm a male?" Merlin questioned, taking his toast out of the toaster.

"Well-yes but always because you don't show any respect for the Pendragon name," Arthur said. "And put me in my place when I'm being a prat."  
>"Which is always," Merlin added.<br>"And you are not the type my father usually associates with," Arthur finished.

"You're making me feel great," Merlin said, coming back to the couch and sitting down.  
>"You know that is not my view of you," Arthur snapped lightly.<br>"I know that," Merlin assured Arthur.  
>Arthur sighed and shook his head.<br>"Sorry. I just know that I'm going to get a call from Morgana and Uther, demanding that I help them with his campaign," Arthur groaned.

"You can always say no," Merlin said. "You do so much for Uther and Morgana, they would understand."  
>"I can't do that," Arthur said, shaking his head. "He's my father and he is a great mayor."<br>Merlin smiled and placed his plate on the coffee table, eating the last of his crusts.  
>"I'll help, if you need it," Merlin offered.<br>Arthur smiled fondly at Merlin.  
>"Thank you, but I know you are busy with your art," Arthur said, patting Merlin's thigh.<p>

"I can put it off for you," Merlin said, snuggling up to Arthur's side.  
>"You're going to have a show Merlin," Arthur said firmly. "And it will be buy the end of this year."<br>Merlin rolled his eyes and nudged Arthur.  
>"I can paint into the night. I just want to be helpful," Merlin said.<br>"You are," Arthur assured him, wrapping his arm around Merlin. "I may have to go to Uther's today."  
>"You promised we wouldn't do anything today," Merlin whined.<p>

"I know," Arthur sighed. "But with what's happening..."  
>"Fine," Merlin sighed.<br>"I'm sorry," Arthur said.  
>"No, don't worry about it," Merlin smiled. "I know you need to help Uther."<br>Arthur leant in and kiss Merlin's cheek.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Arthur promised.  
>"Hmm, sounds good," Merlin said. Arthur sighed and got up, disappearing into the bedroom to change.<br>Arthur came back out, dressed appropriately for his father and grabbed his keys and wallet.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Hopefully I'll be back by lunch," Arthur said.  
>"OK, drive safe," Merlin said. Arthur nodded and disappeared out the front door. Merlin sighed and headed to the bathroom to shower. He took his time in the shower, too lazy to go fast. He got out, towelled himself off and dressed in comfy clothes.<p>

His phone started ringing and he tripped over, trying to get it. He reached for it and quickly answered.  
>"Hello?" Merlin asked.<br>"Merlin, It's Will."  
>"Will! What's up?" Merlin asked, getting to his feet.<br>"Do you have that Halloween costume from a couple of years ago?" Will asked.

Merlin snorted and stood, making his way to the bedroom.  
>"Yeah, I still have it. Why?" Merlin asked, going to their wardrobe and started going through it, pulling out boxes.<br>"Freya is throwing a Halloween party and I need that costume," Will said.  
>"And going as the Mad Hatter is important because?" Merlin asked.<br>"It's the greatest costume ever," Will said.

Merlin laughed.  
>"That is true," Merlin grinned and then froze. He was looking through a box that wasn't marked and he came across a small velvet box. He hadn't seen it before and he took it out, Will rambling in his ear. He opened it and gasped. Sitting in the box was a small golden band that was decorated beautifully with old English.<p>

"Merlin?" Will shouted into the phone.  
>"What?" Merlin asked, shocked.<br>"What's wrong? I heard you gasp. You OK?" Will asked.  
>"I-yeah. Fine," Merlin breathed. "I think I just found an engagement ring."<p>

Will was silent this time.,  
>"A ring? Arthur's going to propose?" Will asked, shocked.<br>"I think so. I mean, the ring was hidden. It may not be," Merlin began to ramble.  
>"Or it could be," Will said.<br>Merlin's breath hitched.  
>"What do you think? If it is an engagement ring?" Willa asked.<p>

"I love Arthur," Merlin said automatically. "Holy shit. He might want to marry me!"  
>"Congratulations mate," Will said and Merlin could hear that he was sincere. Arthur and Will hadn't gotten off to a great start but for Merlin's sake had made a truce.<br>"We don't know if he is going too," Merlin said quietly. He and Arthur had never really discussed the idea of marriage. Merlin knew that he wanted to be with Arthur . He loved him, why wouldn't he want to spend the rest of his life with him.

"He'd be an idiot not to. Well...we already know he is one," Will sniggered and Merlin rolled his eyes.  
>"Shut up," Merlin said half heartedly.<br>"When are you coming down next?" Will asked.  
>"A couple of days. I need to help mum out at the shop," Merlin said, still staring at the ring.<br>"Bring the costume with you. I'll let you get back to freaking out," Will said and Merlin could picture him sniggering.

"Bye," Merlin said and hung up. He took out the costume and put it on the bed so he wouldn't forget and kept a hold of the ring.  
>He dropped his phone and collapsed on the bed, his fingers shaking as he held the box.<p>

Arthur managed to leave Uther's house at lunch time, Morgana and Uther already planning by the time he arrived. He helped them strategize for the upcoming election before needing to get home. He drove home quickly, promising to call tomorrow before leaving, and was glad when he saw their home come into view.  
>Arthur jumped out and headed inside, freezing.<p>

Little blue lights were hovering all through the house, swirling around, all different sizes. Arthur frowned and shut the door. Merlin was usually careful about his magic. Only when he was highly emotional did his magic get the better of him. Arthur walked through the house slowly. Arthur hadn't seen these lights since he had first found out about Merlin's magic.

Arthur searched through the whole house for Merlin and eventually found him in the office, pacing.  
>"Merlin, what's with all the lights?" Arthur said and Merlin whipped around.<br>"Your home," Merlin said, staring blankly at Arthur.  
>"I told you I would be back by lunch," Arthur said, looking confused. "Are you OK? Your magic is floating all around the house."<p>

"It is?" Merlin asked, looking worried. He moved to the door and looked out, making a small 'o' sound.

"What's wrong? Is it Hunith?" Arthur asked, starting to get worried.  
>"No, mum's fine," Merlin said.<br>"Then what's wrong?" Arthur asked, coming up to Merlin and gripping his arms to stop him from pacing.  
>"I found the ring," Merlin blurted out and then winced.<p>

Arthur froze.  
>"Sorry- I didn't want to blurt it out," Merlin said. "And I'm sorry! I was looking for my old Halloween costume for Will and I found the box-"<br>Merlin was rambling now, tripping over his words.  
>"You found the ring," Arthur said.<br>Merlin eyes flashed gold and Arthur watched as the box came flying to them. Arthur grabbed it mid air and curled his fingers around it.

Arthur opened it and took it out, twirling it in his fingers.  
>"You found my ring," Arthur said again.<br>"It was an accident," Merlin whispered.  
>"Nothing with you can be normal can it," Arthur sighed and Merlin shifted.<br>"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered.  
>"I was planning on taking you out for a nice meal, then go walking in that park that you love so much but I see you have had other plans."<p>

Arthur took Merlin's hands in his.  
>"You Merlin, are like no other I have ever met. I don't know why, but I love you so much and want nothing more to spend the rest of my life with you," Arthur said. "Merlin, will you marry me?"<br>"Arthur," Merlin breathed. "Do you really mean it?"  
>"Of course Merlin," Arthur drawled. "I love you, you idiot."<br>"I love you too," Merlin beamed. "Of course I'll marry you."

Arthur beamed and slid the ring onto Merlin's finger. As soon as it was on Merlin crushed his lips to Arthur's, wrapping his arm around Arthur's neck and tugging him closer. Merlin clutched at Arthur desperately and kissed passionately. Arthur's arms went around Merlin's waist and held him tightly, nipping at Merlin's bottom lip.  
>"Yes, yes, yes," Merlin breathed, punctuating each yes with kiss.<p>

Arthur growled and picked Merlin up, spinning him around causing Merlin to laugh.  
>The blue lights that had been hovering had increased and were now bobbing around the office as well. Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin again.<br>"I can tell your excited," Arthur said smugly.

"Shut up," Merlin said, unable to keep the smile off his face. Arthur beamed right back and ran his fingers over the band.  
>"I love you Merlin," Arthur beamed.<br>"I love you to, Arthur, so much," Merlin grinned and pressed his lips back to Arthur's.  
>The kiss grew more passionate and Merlin finger's began to undo Arthur's shirt. He ducked his head and started sucking on the exposed skin, causing Arthur to groan.<p>

"I'm going to show you how much I love you," Arthur growled and Merlin grinned.  
>"Please do," Merlin breathed and Arthur growled again.<p>

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Part 6

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! And to those who added this to their favourite list and to their story alerts! Glad you are enjoying it so much. **

**Part 6**

Hunith was the first person they called when they had pulled themselves out of bed. Merlin had put the phone on speaker and Arthur listened along with Merlin as Hunith gushed and cried over the phone.  
>"I'm so happy for you both," Hunith sobbed.<br>"Thanks mum," Merlin said softly.  
>"I'm coming up to Camelot, to help you celebrate," Hunith said.<br>"We can come to you," Arthur said.

"Nonsense," Hunith scolded. "I'll be up tomorrow."  
>"Sounds good mum," Merlin beamed. "We'll see you tomorrow."<br>"Congratulations you two," Hunith said and they hung up. Merlin beamed at Arthur and he grinned back.  
>"Whose next?" Merlin asked.<br>"I guess we should tell our friends," Arthur mused. "But that's a lot of phone calls and I have to get to work. OK, here's what we are going to do. Today, we invite everyone to lunch and tell them then."

"A man with a plan," Merlin grinned cheekily and Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"I'll tell Morgana and Gwen who can tell Lance and Elyan. You ring Gwaine and get him to pass along the message to the others," Arthur instructed.<br>"Can do," Merlin saluted.  
>"At the usual lunch place, near my office," Arthur said, grabbing his things off the kitchen bench.<p>

"I'll start calling," Merlin said and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him into a kiss.  
>"Love you," Merlin breathed, pulling back. Arthur smiled and gave Merlin another kiss.<br>"Love you too," Arthur smiled and he let go of Merlin and headed out of the door.  
>Merlin smiled giddily and looked to the ring on his fingers. He giggled and picked up the phone and pulled out their address book and decided to start with Gwaine. Gwaine would spread the news fast and Merlin still needed to call Gaius.<p>

Arthur strode through the firm, feeling good about himself. He found Gwen at her desk and greeted her warmly.  
>"Morning Arthur," Gwen greeted. "You are looking happy."<br>"I'm in a good mood," Arthur smiled at Gwen.  
>"Well I'm glad," Gwen beamed.<br>"We don't have anything scheduled for lunch do we?" Arthur asked.

Gwen typed away at her computer and smiled.  
>"No nothing," Gwen said, looking back to Arthur.<br>"Good. Keep it open. We are going to lunch, along with the rest of the gang," Arthur said.  
>"Really? What's the occasion?" Gwen asked.<br>"You'll find out at lunch," Arthur smiled and continued on to his office.

"I'll call Lance and Elyan and let them know," Gwen called after Arthur. He turned and gave a small wave of acknowledgement. Arthur worked through the morning, working hard so that he could have a long lunch break. When lunch finally came around, he headed to Gwen's desk. She smiled and pulled on her jacket. She grabbed her purse and stood, coming around the other side.  
>Together Arthur and Gwen walked to a small cafe that they usually ate at.<p>

They walked in and found Morgana, Lance and Elyan already there. They went to them and took a seat at the large table they had gathered.  
>"Arthur," Elyan grinned. "What's going on?"<br>"You'll find out soon enough," Arthur grinned and caught a waiter to order a drink. The other's turned up soon enough and took a seat.

Merlin finally arrived with Gwaine, the two of them laughing loudly something. They spotted the other's and grinned. They made their way over and Merlin slid into the seat next to Arthur, laying his hand on Arthur's thigh, giving it a small squeeze.  
>"Alright," Gwaine said, taking a seat next to Merlin. "I tried getting Merlin to talk on the way over but nothing. What's going on?"<p>

"Yeah, spill," Gwen said with a smile. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, grinning.  
>"Merlin and I are engaged," Arthur said. There was a beat of silence before the table erupted into cheers. Gwaine launched him selves at the two, hugging them tightly and thumping them on the back. The girls squealed with delight and showered them both with kisses .<br>"Oh Arthur," Morgana whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you proposed."

"How did you do it?" Percival asked and everyone looked to him.  
>"What?" he shrugged.<br>"I was going to take Merlin out to dinner and to that park he loves so much," Arthur said, shooting Merlin a glare who grinned sheepishly while the girls awed. "But Merlin had other ideas."

Everyone looked confused.  
>"I found the ring," Merlin admitted sheepishly and Gwaine let out a shout of laughter.<br>"Well done Merlin," Gwaine said, thumping him on the back.  
>"Bugger, that reminds me. Got to call Will and tell him how it went," Merlin said, getting up.<br>"Wait what? Will knows?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yeah, he was on the phone when I found it," Merlin grinned.  
>"Of course you were," Arthur drawled and Merlin shot him a glare before hurrying away to make the call.<br>"Congratulations mate," Lance said, clapping him on the shoulder. Arthur beamed.  
>"It's about time," Leon said, with a grin. "We know you've been crazy about him for some time."<br>"Rub it in," Arthur scowled and they all laughed.

Merlin came back with a grin on his face.  
>"What did Will say?" Arthur asked as Merlin returned.<br>"That you are a prat and congratulations," Merlin grinned cheekily. Arthur scowled and rolled his eyes as the other's snorted with laughter.  
>"To Merlin and Arthur," Morgana said, raising her glass and the other's followed.<br>"To Merlin and Arthur," the chanted and clinked glasses together.

They all took a sip and lowered their glasses.  
>"We should do something to celebrate," Gwen said.<br>"Tomorrow Hunith and Gaius are coming around," Merlin said. "So we can't celebrate tonight or tomorrow."  
>"The night after then," Morgana said. "I'll plan everything."<p>

They grinned and agreed to it.  
>Unfortunately they all had to get back to work and after they had eaten, headed out. Gwaine was taking Merlin to get him some painting supplies and take him back to their apartment.<br>"I'll see you later tonight," Arthur said, giving Merlin a quick kiss.  
>"See you tonight," Merlin grinned and stepped back, saying goodbye to everyone else.<br>Arthur watched Merlin and Gwaine wonder off and down the street. Arthur and Gwen walked back to the office together and got back to walk.

Gwaine dropped Merlin back after they had been shopping for art supplies. Gwaine stayed around for a while and drank his way through their cupboards.  
>He left around five o'clock, sober enough to drive and Merlin shook his head with fondness.<br>Merlin went to the office and took his sketch that he did the other day and pulled out a fresh canvas.

Feel delighted by his engagement, he started painting. He let himself get lost in his work and was startled when he heard a cough from the door way. He spun and beamed when he saw Arthur, his _fiancé_.  
>"Hey, sorry. I didn't hear you come in," Merlin said, putting down his paints and stated cleaning the brushes.<p>

"It's fine," Arthur said. "This is starting to take shape."  
>"Yeah. I'm thinking maybe it will be a part of my show," Merlin said. <em><br>_"Good. I can't wait to see when it's finished," Arthur said. Merlin beamed and stood, packing his things away.  
>Arthur ordered takeaway while Merlin packed up and they ate it on the couch together, just smiling giddily at each other, unable to stop smiling.<p>

Hunith and Gaius arrived early the next day and were pulled into big hugs. Gaius had known Arthur since he was born, having being a good, close friend to Uther. Gaius was also a good friend to Hunith, having lived in Ealdor for a while. Gaius was practically Merlin's uncle and was the only father figure he had ever known.  
>"Congratulations, both of you," Gaius said, pulling back from a hug he was giving Merlin.<p>

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur said.  
>"Have you told your father?" Gaius asked and Arthur shifted.<br>"Not yet," Arthur said and Hunith smiled sadly, well aware of the relationship between the two.  
>"You should call him, sweetheart," Hunith said, taking his hand. "He would be happy for you."<br>"I will," Arthur said. "But for now we should be celebrating."  
>"Agreed," Merlin beamed and they headed out.<p>

Arthur had made reservation at a nice little restaurant that was affordable to all. They ordered Champaign and a nice meal.  
>"Tell me how you proposed," Hunith asked, a huge smiled on her face.<br>Arthur told the story while Merlin sat sheepishly in his chair. Hunith rolled her eyes and sighed.  
>"Honestly Merlin," she scolded. "Only you could do that."<br>"It was an accident!" Merlin cried.  
>"You and Will are as bad as each other," Hunith said, shaking her head.<p>

"Mum," Merlin whined. "It was still a nice proposal."  
>"Of course it was," Hunith said. "I never said it wasn't. I was merely saying that of course you would blow all Arthur's had work and make it unique like you."<p>

Arthur let out a laugh and Gaius joined in.  
>"Hey, you are my future husband. You're meant to be on my side," Merlin pouted at Arthur.<br>"Your mother makes a good point," Arthur grinned smugly and Merlin pouted harder.  
>"Have you had any thought about the wedding?" Hunith asked.<br>"Not really," Arthur said, looking to Merlin.  
>"Something simple I think, with our friends and family," Merlin said. "Any excuse for Gwaine to party."<p>

Arthur snorted and chuckled.  
>"Whatever it is," Gaius said with a smile. "I'm sure it will be lovely."<br>"Thanks Gaius," Merlin grinned.  
>After lunch they headed back to their apartment with Hunith and Gaius. Hunith needed to get back to Ealdor as she was preparing for her show.<br>"I hate to take you away Merlin, but I could really use your help tomorrow," Hunith said, eyes pleading.

"Of course. I have to give will the costume anyway," Merlin smiled.  
>"What about your party though?" Hunith asked, looking worried.<br>"It's fine. We can celebrate when I get back," Merlin said.  
>"Who knows if I'll want you by then," Arthur teased and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.<br>"Let me just go pack and we can head out," Merlin said.  
>"I would come with you Hunith but work," Arthur said, looking apologetic.<p>

"It's fine Arthur. I have Merlin and Will to help me out. I'll be fine," Hunith said, kissing Arthur's cheek.  
>Arthur headed to the bedroom to help Merlin pack.<br>"When you will be back?" Arthur asked.  
>"Hmmm, I'll be back Thursday," Merlin said, throwing clothes, unfolded, into his bag.<br>"I'll miss you," Arthur said, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin leaned back into Arthur and smiled.  
>"I'll miss you too," Merlin sighed sadly.<p>

"Promise me you'll be careful and safe," Arthur said, spinning Merlin around so he was facing him now. "I would like a chance to be married to you."  
>"You'll have the rest of our lives to be married to me," Merlin grinned cheekily.<br>"Maybe not forever," Arthur teased and Merlin slapped him on the arm.

Arthur laughed and helped Merlin finishing packing.  
>Once all packed, Arthur pulled Merlin into a quick passionate kiss. Merlin responded eagerly but the kiss ended far too soon for his liking.<br>Arthur grinned and pushed him out of the bedroom.  
>Hunith and Gaius said their goodbye and helped Merlin get his stuff into the car.<p>

As the car pulled away, Arthur couldn't help that his heart clenched as Merlin left. But he smiled when he remembered that it was only for a few days and Merlin was now his, a ring on his finger to prove it. Arthur sighed and headed back into the house. The only member of his family that knew was Morgana. He knew that he needed to tell Uther but he wasn't sure how he would take it. After all, he had never shown that he liked Merlin in any way, calling him an idiot one time after they had first met as Merlin tripped over his own feet.

He didn't want anything to ruin the special moment with Merlin but he knew he had to tell Uther. He was his father after all. He just hoped that Uther would take it well and at the end of it all, he still had someone to call a father.

**Please review! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	7. Part 7

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Glad that you are all enjoying this!**

**Part 7**

Arthur managed to draw up his courage, not that he had much of a choice. While Merlin was in Ealdor, Arthur got back into work. He was currently busy with an important client which would be great for the company. He was concentrating hard on his work and was doing research when there was a knock on his door.  
>Arthur looked up and found Gwen poking her head in.<br>"Arthur, your father is here," Gwen said.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he quickly straightened his desk and tie.  
>"Send him in," Arthur said. Gwen gave a nod and pulled back. The door opened wider and Uther strode in, head held high. Gwen shut the door, but not before sending Arthur a sympathetic look. Uther looked around, taking everything in.<br>"Nice office," Uther finally said and Arthur nodded.

This was the first time that Uther had come to Arthur's office. It was the first time he had just shown up to Arthur without making an appointment first or calling.  
>"What can I do for you father?" Arthur asked.<br>"I'm sorry for just dropping in on you, but I was in the area and this seemed easier," Uther said. "On Thursday there will be a meeting where every citizen of Camelot can come and ask questions. I'll need you and Morgana there."

"I can't do Thursday," Arthur said, looking at his calendar. "I have a late meeting with a client and Merlin is getting back from Ealdor and we are celebrating."  
>"I can understand the client," Uther said, anger in his tone. "But to not show your support because of Merlin-"<br>"Merlin is important to me father," Arthur growled.  
>"Yes, but so is this family keeping Camelot safe as we have for many years," Uther said.<p>

"You will continue to be mayor for many years to come," Arthur drawled. "Everyone knows that I support you. I can afford to miss this. Merlin and I have much to celebrate."  
>"What could be so important?" Uther asked.<br>"Our engagement," Arthur said and Uther eyes widened with surprise.  
>"Your engagement?" Uther questioned.<p>

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need to go meet my client," Arthur said and walked past Uther and out of his office.

His heart was beating painfully tight as he walked down the hallway. Of course Uther couldn't be happy about him and Merlin. It wasn't suitable in his eyes.  
>"Arthur, everything OK?" Gwen asked.<br>"Fine. I have a meeting to get too," Arthur said and kept walking.

No doubt that Morgana would be hearing about this soon and he would get a phone call from her. Arthur shook his head. He needed to focus on the case he was working and worry about everything else later.  
>This helped Arthur get through the day and when he got home that night, he poured himself a large drink and sculled it down. He flopped down on the couch and sighed.<p>

The phone rang and Arthur debated whether or not to get it. Sighing, he got up and picked it up.  
>"Hello?" Arthur asked.<br>"You sound exhausted," said Merlin and smile broke out on Arthur's face.  
>"Hey you. Long day," Arthur said.<br>"Poor thing. If it helps I had a long day too," Merlin said and Arthur chuckled.  
>"How did the show go?" Arthur asked. ]<p>

"Arthur it was amazing, mum's amazing. She sold nearly all of it," Merlin babbled with excitement.  
>"Tell her I said congratulations," Arthur beamed.<br>"I will," Merlin said.  
>"Did you sell you painting?" Arthur asked.<br>"Yes! Arthur, you'll never guess how much it went for," Merlin gushed.  
>"How much?" Arthur asked, an amused smile on his face.<p>

"six grand," Merlin cried and Arthur beamed with pride.  
>"That's fantastic Merlin. I'm so proud of you," Arthur said.<br>"I was thinking, this money could be used for our ceremony. That way mum won't have to pay for anything," Merlin said quickly.  
>"If that's what you want to do," Arthur smiled.<br>"It is," Merlin said firmly.

"That's fine by me," Arthur said. "Speaking of the wedding. Uther knows."  
>"Oh, how did he take it?" Merlin asked.<br>"He was surprised, which he shouldn't have been. He knows how serious I am about you. I walked out of there before he could say anything else," Arthur explained.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Merlin said sadly. "I know how much that must of hurt you."  
>Arthur said nothing.<br>"Would it help if I told you that Will tripped over some steel and nearly knocked himself out on the counter?" Merlin asked.  
>Arthur chuckled and he heard an squawk of protest on the other end.<br>There was a knock on the door and Arthur stood up to get it.

"It's a start," Arthur chuckled and opened the door. He froze when he saw Uther on the other side.  
>"Father," Arthur said, stunned.<br>"What? Uther's there?" Merlin asked, confused.  
>"I need to speak to you," Uther said, brushing past Arthur and into the house.<br>"He just turned up," Arthur said to Merlin.  
>"Don't do anything rash Arthur," Merlin advised. "Just speak to him calmly."<p>

"I will," Arthur said. "I call you after."  
>"I'll wait for your call," Merlin said. "I love you. No matter what."<br>"Love you too," Arthur said and hung up.  
>Arthur could hardly believe it. This was the first time that Uther had been to their place and he looked slightly uncomfortable.<p>

"You shouldn't have left the way you did Arthur," Uther said sternly. "We were in the middle of a discussion."  
>"I know you don't like Merlin, father," Arthur said. "But Merlin means the world to me. I love him and he loves me. He's not dating me for my money or family name. He's marrying me because of me, the person that I am."<p>

Uther stared at Arthur with wide eyes.  
>"I don't care if you don't approve, I'm still going to marry Merlin. I love him. I would love for you to be OK with this and that you would come to the wedding but I can that you won't," Arthur said sadly.<br>"You think that I would miss my son's wedding?" Uther asked and Arthur looked at him shocked.

"Arthur, I may not have shown an great deal of interest in Merlin and I was hoping that you would settle down with a nice girl, but you cannot think for one minute that I don't approve of you," Uther said. "All I wanted for you was a great life, a good job and for you to be happy. It is clear that Merlin does make you happy and that's all I want."

"You-your Ok with this?" Arthur asked, shocked.  
>"Of course I am," Uther said. "Of course it may have taken some stern words from Morgana to see this clearly but I can now and I'm sorry for making you think that Merlin isn't welcome into this family."<p>

Arthur could only stare.  
>"You are of course, excused from Thursday's event to celebrate with Merlin and your friends," Uther said.<br>"Thank you, father," Arthur said, smiling softly.  
>"Now, I must get going," Uther said and headed to the door. "Oh and before I forget. You and Merlin are to come to dinner on Friday. No excuses."<p>

Uther smirked and was out the door, closing it behind him. Arthur was left standing there with a shocked smile on his face. He shook his head and chuckled. Good to see that some things never changed. Knowing that Merlin would be sick with worry, he called Hunith's phone and it's only took one ring before Merlin picked up.  
>"How did it go?" Merlin demanded.<br>"We are going round for dinner on Friday," Arthur said.

Merlin was silent.  
>"He's going to burn me at the stake isn't he?" Merlin whimpered.<br>"Not if he wants to watch me burn too," Arthur chuckled. "No, we talked. It was...different but basically he wants me to be happy and knows that you make me happy."  
>"Awww," Merlin teased and Arthur growled.<br>"I'm glad it went OK Arthur. I really am," Merlin said sincerely.  
>"Me too," Arthur said. "Oh, before I forget. I have to meet with a client tomorrow so I may or may not be here when you get back."<p>

"I need to take the train in to Camelot so I might ask Gwaine or Lance if they could pick me up. I may just end up meeting you at the bar where Morgana has chosen to celebrate," Merlin said.  
>"Alright. Make sure you're mobile is charged before you leave so I can let you know if I can pick you up or not," Arthur said. "I know how hopeless you are with that thing."<br>"Am not!" Merlin protested and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Arthur said.  
>"Love you Arthur," Merlin grinned.<br>"Love you too," Arthur replied and hung up.

Arthur made himself some dinner and had an early night that night, knowing that as soon as Merlin was back, they wouldn't be doing much sleeping.  
>Unfortunately, Arthur's meeting ran late and he wasn't able to pick up Merlin. He didn't have enough time to go home and change and went straight to the bar from work with Gwen.<br>When they arrived, everyone was already there, drinking and laughing.

Merlin beamed at Arthur from his spot next to Leon and got up, hugging him tightly. Arthur gave him a swift passionate kissed that made the group call out and whistle at them. Arthur grinned and Merlin blushed. Leon scooted closer to Morgana and allowed Arthur and Merlin to sit down together.  
>"So Arthur, Merlin," Morgana grinned smugly. "I would be delighted to decorate your wedding. Please let me be the planner!"<p>

Everyone laughed and Gwen grinned.  
>"Me too," she cried and Arthur rolled his eyes.<br>"No," Arthur said. "It's going to be a nice simple ceremony."  
>"With an awesome reception with plenty of booze," Gwaine added and the group laughed.<br>"For once Gwaine, we agree," Arthur grinned and they clinked their glasses together before taking a gulp of the drink.  
>"Come on! You have to make it nice for the guests," Morgana whined.<br>"I thought this day was supposed to be about me and Merlin," Arthur said.

"Not when Morgana and Gwen are involved," Lance said earning chuckles from the men and glares from the girls.  
>"You're only going to do this once and you may as well do it right," Morgana said.<br>"We'll think about it," Merlin said and Morgana squealed with delight.  
>"Now you've done it," Arthur drawled and Merlin shrugged.<p>

"Have you thought about best men or anything?" Gwen asked.  
>"We haven't given the ceremony any thought," Merlin said. "He only just proposed."<br>The girls pouted and Arthur chuckled.  
>"We'll let you know," Arthur promised. "When we decide."<br>"We could help you plan it. Both you and Merlin are going to be busy," Gwen suggested with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"You are just as bad as Morgana," Arthur said and Gwen smirked.  
>"If we are going to have a conversation about this, we need more booze," Gwaine said and he headed to the bar.<br>"I'll go help," Merlin said before sliding out to follow Gwaine.  
>Arthur watched Merlin walk to the bar before turning back to the others.<p>

"We are just excited for you," Morgana said. "We want to make this day special for the two of you."  
>"We appreciate it," Arthur said. "But let me and Merlin talk about it first."<br>Morgana raised her hands as if to say 'I surrender' and smiled sincerely.  
>Merlin and Gwaine came wondering back and Arthur grinned at Merlin. Merlin grinned back and slipped his hand into Arthur's, like it was always meant to be there.<p>

**Sorry for the late update! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Part 8

**Thanks for reviewing! Glad that so many of you are actually enjoying this. Thanks for your feedback and suggestion! **

**Part 8**

On Friday, Merlin was so nervous that he was tripping over everything, dropping everything and even his magic wasn't working properly. He ended up locking himself in the office and lost himself in his painting that he was working on until Arthur came home.  
>When Arthur did, Merlin nerves came back at full force.<br>"Arthur, I don't think I can do this," Merlin said, wringing his hands together.

Arthur chuckled and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders.  
>"You'll be fine," Arthur soothed. "He already approves of this engagement, he said so himself. Besides, both Morgana and I will make sure he behaves."<br>"I'm nervous. What if I can't control my magic?" Merlin questioned.  
>"You will and you know you can," Arthur soothed. "I won't let anything happen to you."<p>

Arthur, Will, Gaius, Hunith and Lance were the only one who knew about Merlin's magic. The other's had no idea and Merlin didn't really want them to know. He didn't want to scare them, even though he could trust them with his secret, it was just better if people didn't know.  
>"Arthur," Merlin whined.<br>"Just relax. The evening will go fine," Arthur promised.

He helped Merlin choose something to wear, which turned out to be his black skinny jeans and the only dinner jacket that he owned.  
>As Arthur promised, the meal went smoothly. Morgana made him feel welcomed and struck up a conversation about his latest work. Merlin jumped at the chance to talk about something he knew and talked about his latest work and Hunith's show.<p>

Uther had come in as Merlin was discussing Hunith's show and the contact he made there.  
>"So he offered to help you with your show and bring clients in?" Morgana asked, looking impressed.<br>"Yeah, of course I said that I would be going through you but I would happily take any advice and help from him," Merlin said and Morgana beamed.  
>"Merlin you flatter me," Morgana beamed.<p>

Uther looked slightly impressed and cleared his throat, causing Merlin to jump and whip around, looking shocked.  
>At the dinner table, Merlin sat next to Arthur who kept his hand on Merlin's thigh, gently rubbing to sooth him. Uther engaged them all in conversation and asked about their celebrations and about how Gwen and Lance were doing and about the baby.<p>

The night ended on a high note and Uther demanded to meet Hunith and have Gaius over for dinner together to get to know one another. Merlin sat in the car, gazing out the window.  
>"That just happened right?" Merlin asked. "I didn't dream that. I'm still alive?"<br>"Yes Merlin," Arthur sighed with a grin. "The night went well and you got yourself invited over again."  
>Merlin moaned and banged his head against the window.<p>

"Oops," Merlin moaned. "At least I'll have mum and Gaius with me next time."  
>"What about me?" Arthur asked.<br>"You are never going to leave me alone with your father ever or I might faint," Merlin said, glaring at Arthur who laughed loudly.  
>The two of them that night showered together much to Merlin's delight and laid tangled together in the sheets, sleeping peacefully.<p>

They were awoken suddenly by the phone ringing loudly. It was Merlin's phone and the both moaned.  
>"Answer it Merlin," Arthur drawled. Merlin fumbled for his phone and answered it groggily.<br>"'Lo?"  
>"Merlin, it's me," Hunith said quietly.<br>"Mum? Are you OK?" Merlin said, sitting up now and looking more awake.  
>"I'm fine darling. It's-It's Will," Hunith said carefully. "Merlin you need to get down here now."<br>"What? Mum is he OK?" Merlin demanded and Arthur sat up, looking worried.

"Just, get here as soon as possible," Hunith said.  
>"I'll be there in a minute," Merlin promised and hung up. He leapt out of bed and started pulling on his clothes.<br>"Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur said, getting out of bed too and pulling on his pants.  
>"Something's wrong with Will. Mum needs me there," Merlin said, yanking on a jumper.<br>"I'll drive you," Arthur said.  
>"No, magic will be quicker," Merlin said.<br>"Ok, I'll drive down and meet you there, at Hunith's place," Arthur said,.

Merlin nodded, looking paler than usual.  
>"I love you," Merlin said and his eyes flashed gold and he was encased in a black mist before he disappeared.<br>Arthur sighed and quickly finished getting dressed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was  
>nearly one o'clock in the morning. Arthur grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before hurrying out of the house and locking the door.<p>

It was dead on the roads and the trip was cut in half because of it. Arthur drove straight to Hunith's home and found that all the lights were on. Arthur parked his car and headed to the front door. He knocked gently and heard footsteps. The door opened and Arthur could hear sobbing. Hunith looked devastated, tears stains on her cheeks.  
>"Hunith, what happened?" Arthur breathed.<br>Hunith stepped outside and closed the door gently.  
>"Will was in a car accident," Hunith explained quietly. "He was coming back from his shift at the bar and he swerved to miss an animal."<p>

"Oh no," Arthur breathed.  
>"They took him to the hospital but he had lost a lot of blood. He didn't make it," Hunith said, her voice breaking.<br>"No," Arthur said, closing his eyes. Arthur pulled Hunith into a hug, knowing how much Will meant to her.  
>"I'm so sorry," Arthur said.<br>"Thank you," Hunith said. "Arthur, I'm worried about Merlin. He tried to save him but he couldn't. Arthur he's heartbroken."  
>"I'll take care of him Hunith," Arthur promised.<p>

" I know you will," Hunith said. "He's upstairs."  
>Arthur nodded and Hunith opened the door. Arthur strode past and hurried to Merlin. Merlin was in his room, sobbing painfully.<br>Arthur hurried to him and sat on the bed. He pulled Merlin into his lap and rocked him back and forth as Merlin clutched to his shirt.  
>"He's-he's gone," Merlin sobbed.<br>"I know," Arthur whispered, rubbing his back.

Merlin, incapable of words, just cried. Merlin cried for hours and Arthur just held him. Arthur's legs started to go numb but he didn't care, not wanting to move Merlin from the comforting hold. Eventually Merlin's sob subsided and he just sat in Arthur's arms. Arthur looked at his face to see if he was asleep but he was just staring at nothing.  
>"Why couldn't I save him?" Merlin whispered, his voice horribly cracked from the crying. Arthur soothed his hair, kissing his neck.<br>"I don't know Merlin," Arthur whispered. "It was just meant to be. One of those things you had no control over."  
>"I tried everything I knew," Merlin whimpered.<p>

"I know you did," Arthur soothed.  
>"I'll never use magic again," Merlin said stubbornly.<br>"Yes you will Merlin," Arthur said gently. "It's a part of you. Will wouldn't want you to stop just because of him and you know it."  
>"But I couldn't save him," Merlin sobbed.<br>"Maybe you weren't meant to," Arthur said.

Merlin fell silent again and leaned heavily against Arthur. Arthur looked to the clock and saw that it was five thirty in the morning. Arthur moved Merlin off his lap so that he was lying on the bed. Merlin whimpered and gave Arthur a questioning look.  
>"I'll be right back. I just have to make a call and check on Hunith," Arthur said. Merlin nodded and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.<p>

Arthur watched him for a minute before quietly leaving. He checked on Hunith first and found that she her in the kitchen. She was making tea and she looked exhausted.  
>"I was just making some tea, see if you and Merlin wanted any," Hunith said.<br>"I was just coming to check on you," Arthur admitted. "Is there anything I can do?"  
>"No dear. You just look out for Merlin," Hunith said, patting his arm.<p>

"What about Will's parents?" Arthur asked.  
>"Will's dad left when he was little and when Will turned eighteen his mother left," Hunith explained. Arthur nodded and sighed.<br>"I just have to make a call," Arthur said and Hunith nodded. He moved to the living room and called Morgana.

"Arthur," Morgana said groggily. "Why on earth are you up so early?"  
>"Morgana," Arthur said quietly. "Merlin's friend Will was killed last night in a car accident."<br>"Oh god," Morgana breathed. "Is Merlin OK?"  
>"No, not really," Arthur sighed. "I'll need you to call Gwen and tell her to re-arrange my appointments. I won't be in for a few days."<br>"Yes of course," Morgana said. "Give Merlin our love."  
>"I will. I'm going to bring him back to Camelot after a few days and bring Hunith with me. Can you make sure there is food in the house?'<p>

"Yeah and I'll make sure your guest room is ready," Morgana said. "Anything else?"  
>"I'll have to go back to work until the funeral, so would you and the other's be able to swing around during the day and keep Merlin company so he's not alone?"<br>"I'll let the other's know," Morgana promised.  
>"Thank you Morgana," Arthur sighed.<br>"Not a problem. Get back to Merlin," Morgana said.

Arthur hung up and headed back to the kitchen. Hunith handed him two mugs with a small smile.  
>"Thank you Hunith," Arthur said.<br>"Your welcome," Hunith said. "If you can, will you get Merlin to shower and to eat something?"  
>"I'll do my best," Arthur promised and headed back up stairs.<br>Merlin hadn't moved and Arthur sat back on the bed and leaned against the wall.  
>"Merlin, sit up please," Arthur said.<br>"You said please?" Merlin said and Arthur chuckled.

Merlin sat up and took the tea, taking a sip.  
>Arthur took in Merlin's appearance. He was much pales and his eyes were red and puffy. He knew that Merlin's eyes would hurt and that all that crying had probably given him a headache.<br>Arthur drank his on tea and placed it on Merlin's beside table.  
>He took Merlin's tea and placed it beside his and Merlin laid back down.<br>"Your head hurt?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yeah," Merlin whispered.<p>

"A shower and something to eat will help," Arthur said. Merlin stared at him.  
>"Mum put you up to this?" Merlin asked.<br>"She did and she's right," Arthur said and Merlin sighed.  
>"I know," Merlin sighed.<br>They didn't move.  
>"It could have been you," Merlin whispered and Arthur frowned.<p>

"What?" Arthur asked.  
>"The night we met. If you had been hit, what happened with Will, it could have been you," Merlin explained quietly.<br>"Oh Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Don't think like that. You know it wasn't me. What happened was an accident and there was nothing anyone could have done, including you. Don't blame yourself."

"I can't believe he's gone," Merlin whispered. "He's been my best friend since forever."  
>"I know," Arthur said, pulling Merlin so his head rested in Arthur's lap.<br>"It doesn't seem real," Merlin whispered.  
>"I'm so sorry Merlin," Arthur said.<br>"I know," Merlin said, squeezing his thigh. "Come on. Talk to me in the shower. I don't want to be alone."

Arthur smiled and followed Merlin into the bathroom and talked to him while he showered. Merlin dried himself off and dressed. Arthur made them all something easy to eat, knowing they wouldn't be that hungry. Arthur also went shopping for food for them, so that there would be enough food in the house to last them a while.  
>Arthur told them of his plan. Hunith and Merlin would come back to Camelot for a couple of days and Arthur would help them plan the funeral. He would take them back down Ealdor for the funeral and the wake. After the funeral they would stay in Elador for a few days and if Hunith wanted, she was welcome to come stay with them in Camelot.<p>

Merlin and Hunith hugged Arthur tightly and thanked him for everything.  
>"Your family," Arthur shrugged, blushing slightly.<br>They rested and wallowed for the rest of the day, Arthur helping with everything and anything that he could.  
>Merlin eventually fell asleep during the day, his exhaustion and the emotional stress catching up on him.<p>

Arthur fielded calls from neighbours and others who lived in Ealdor. Arthur also fielded calls from their friends in Camelot, asking if they could do anything. Morgana had called back again and had confirmed that had done everything and would help with anything when they got there. Arthur thanked her and admired at how fast she worked. All Arthur had to do now was look out for Merlin, and hope that he would be OK.

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Part 9

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Special thanks to **_Canadian-23 _**for your awesome and kind reviews! Love you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Part 9**

After a few days in Ealdor, Arthur had to get back to work. He helped Hunith pack her bags and drove them back to Camelot. He had the radio on softly, but other than that the car ride was silent. They pulled up their home and Arthur brought their bags in. Merlin put the kettle on and got them all some tea.

Arthur made some calls while Hunith got settled. Gwen and Morgana would come over tomorrow and help Merlin out.  
>While Arthur was at work, Merlin couldn't help but admire the man. He had made so many calls and got their friends to drop by so that Merlin and Hunith were never alone.<p>

They helped with the funeral arrangements, Morgana and Gwen making most of the arrangements. They let Merlin cried when he got frustrated and upset, they helped Hunith and comforted her. Hunith fell in love with all their friends and they fell in love with her.  
>They brought over meals so that they didn't have to deal with that and helped make phone calls that made them too upset to make.<br>Gwaine brought booze, earning laughter from Hunith and a small smile from Merlin.

Every night, Arthur tried to make it home early and Merlin would immediately be in his arms. Arthur would hold him tightly before letting him go and heating up dinner that someone had left for them. Morgana was around a lot and Arthur was grateful. She had let Uther know and even he had stopped by. He introduced himself to Hunith and apologized for the circumstances in which they had to meet. He offered his help but Hunith had politely declined, everything already organised by his son and daughter.

A week later, they were back down in Ealdor for the funeral. Merlin held Arthur's hand during the ceremony, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hunith sat on his other side, holding his hand tightly. They watched the coffin go into the ground before everyone was hugging and leaving for the wake. The three of them sat in the cemetery for a little while longer before heading to the wake themselves. Merlin stayed by Arthur's side, Arthur's arm around his waist, keeping him up. He brought Merlin and Hunith food and something to drink.

They made small talk and told stories of their childhood. After the wake, Arthur took them back to Hunith's home.  
>They went to bed early and Arthur and Merlin laid together, Merlin resting on Arthur's chest.<br>"Thank you so much for everything Arthur," Merlin said, kissing Arthur's chest. "You've done so much for me and my mum."

"Your family Merlin and I love you," Arthur said. "I know that you would do the same for me and it was nothing really."  
>"You've missed so much work and have done so much to help organize all this," Merlin said, looking up to Arthur.<br>"It's not problem Merlin," Arthur said, carding his fingers through the black hair. "I'll do anything for you and I'm so sorry that you lost your best friend."

Merlin sighed and snuggled into Arthur, pressing himself closer to Arthur.  
>"Are you going to be OK?" Arthur asked.<br>"Eventually," Merlin said. His eyes flashed gold and a blue orb swirled into view, hovering above the room and casted the room in a blue hue.  
>Arthur smiled and rubbed Merlin's back.<p>

Hunith assured Arthur and Merlin that she would be OK in Ealdor. She had a lot of work to keep her busy and the whole town was looking out for her, she wouldn't be alone. Gaius also promised to stop by and see her. Not be persuaded, Arthur and Merlin headed back to Camelot. While Arthur went back to work, Merlin sat in the office and painted. He finished the painting of the sketch and started painting a picture of two little boys, playing in a barn on some haystacks.

Lance stopped by and brought Merlin some lunch.  
>"How are you holding up?" Lance asked and Merlin smiled.<br>"Alright. Arthur had been...amazing," Merlin smiled. "I'm so lucky to have him."  
>"He's a top bloke," Lance agreed.<br>"I want to thank you for all your help too," Merlin said.  
>"Your our friend Merlin," Lance smiled. "You would have done the same for us."<p>

Merlin smiled and Lance looked around, taking in the newly painted piece and the one Merlin was working on now.  
>"You and Will when you were kids?" Lance guessed.<br>"Yeah. Just for fun. I won't sell it," Merlin said. "Five more pieces and I'll have enough for a show."  
>"That's great Merlin," Lance beamed. "Say the word if you need any help."<p>

"I will," Merlin said. Lance didn't stay for long and Merlin got back to his painting.  
>When Arthur came home, Merlin was still in the office, a quarter through his painting. Arthur sat on the couch and was just content to watch him.<p>

"That get's creepy after a while," Merlin said, without taking his eyes of the painting but his lips curled into a smile.  
>"Whatever," Arthur huffed. "We are going out tonight."<br>"Arthur, I don't feel like going out," Merlin said, dropping his paint brush.  
>"Not out drinking," Arthur assured him. "To a movie. You need to get out of this house. We can even make out in the back row."<p>

"We're not teenagers," Merlin smirked but his eyes were a light with mischief.  
>"Come on, clean up and get ready," Arthur said.<br>Half an hour later, Merlin was buying a huge tub of popcorn and chocolate, his favourite.  
>The went in to the cinema room and chose seat up the back. The movie was on its last days so there was only a couple of people in there.<p>

Merlin opened the chocolate and poured it into the popcorn tub and stirred it around.  
>"You and your habits," Arthur drawled but scooped some into mouth anyway.<br>"You can't deny that it's delicious," Merlin grinned and popped some into his mouth also.  
>Arthur leaned forward and captured Merlin's lips and slid his tongue into Merlin mouth. Merlin gasped and clutched the popcorn tub tightly.<p>

Arthur smirked and pulled back, licking his lips.  
>"Hmm delicious," Arthur smirked and Merlin stared at him, eyes wide.<br>The light dimmed until they were completely off and Arthur turned to the screen, leaving Merlin just staring at him.  
>"Tease," Merlin whispered and looked to the screen. Arthur wrapped around Merlin's shoulder and pulled him close, nibbling on his ear.<p>

"A preview of sorts," Arthur whispered and was delighted that Merlin shivered.  
>"Prat," Merlin whispered and stuffed his mouth with more popcorn and chocolate.<br>Between the two of them, it didn't take them long before all the popcorn was corn and the tub had been placed on the seat next to Arthur.  
>"Are you really watching this?" Arthur whispered.<br>"With you rubbing your hand up and down my leg? No," Merlin whispered back.

Arthur chuckled in his ear and nibbled on it again. Merlin sighed and turned his head, capturing Arthur's mouth with his and swiping his tongue along his bottom lip.  
>Arthur hummed quietly and cupped Merlin cheek, angling himself in his chair. Merlin shifted and face Arthur, knees knocking Arthur's.<p>

Merlin whimpered as Arthur's tongue slid past his lips and swept around the hot cavern of his mouth. Arthur pulled back slightly and Merlin whimpered again.  
>"Shhh Merlin," Arthur breathed, hot breath fanning across Merlin's lips. "we don't want to get kicked out."<br>Merlin pushed his lips back against Arthur's and resumed kissing him.

They were happy to kiss, sneak some touches. They heard the movie end and the lights start to light up again. They pulled away, ducking their heads so that they could catch their breathes.  
>They grinned at each other and Arthur took Merlin hand and they headed out.<br>It was dark when they got outside and Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin to keep him warm.  
>"You were right," Merlin said as they walked. "I needed to get out,"<br>"I'm always right Merlin," Arthur smirked and Merlin elbowed Arthur in the ribs.

Arthur winced.  
>"So bony," Arthur grunted and Merlin sniggered.<br>"Get in the car Merlin," Arthur drawled and Merlin obediently slipped in.  
>Arthur drove them home and parked the car. He looked over to Merlin and smiled softly when he found him fast asleep.<p>

It had been a stressful week and Arthur knew that Merlin hadn't been sleeping well, not with the funeral weighing on his mind. Arthur slipped out and quietly shut his door. He went to Merlin's side, unbuckled him and scooped him up into his arms. Merlin barely stirred and Arthur kicked the door shut. He carried Merlin to the door and frowned. How was he meant to open it.  
>"I got it," Merlin yawned and the door clicked open, Merlin not even opening his eyes.<p>

Arthur chuckled and slipped in, shutting the door behind him. Merlin locked it as Arthur carried him to the bed room. He laid Merlin on the bed and took of his shoes and pants. Merlin crawled blindly under the covers and collapsed on his pillow. Arthur himself got ready for bed and slipped under the covers beside Merlin.  
>"Love you," Merlin mumbled.<br>"Love you too," Arthur replied and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. 

As the weeks went by, Merlin seemed to be getting better. He was back to smiling again and joking with their friends.  
>He was still painting daily, picking up a few odd jobs. His painting of himself and Will as kids was finished and Merlin kept it at their home, not sure where he wanted to put it.<p>

The engagement had slipped everybody's mind, but now that Merlin was feeling well again and up to such talk, plans were started to be made.  
>Morgana and Gwen sat down with Merlin and Arthur and started taking notes and making plans about the ceremony.<p>

Arthur debated them while Merlin just watched with an amused smile. Morgana and Arthur got into some rather heated debated and Gwen and Merlin watched, chewing on some chips that Merlin dug out of the cupboard for this event. It was like watching to people in a boxing ring, using words instead of fists.  
>Both Merlin and Arthur wanted the ceremony simple but the reception to be a party where everyone could have fun and Gwaine could get waisted and hit on the waiters.<p>

Gwen had assured Merlin while Morgana and Arthur were fighting that she would try and rein Morgana in but she made no promises.  
>"Just use those pregnancy hormones," Merlin suggested. "She'll listen then."<br>"I'm not using my baby as a weapon for your wedding," Gwen huffed and Merlin grinned.  
>"They're the hormones I'm talking about."<br>Gwen sniggered and took another chip, turning back to watch the two Pendragon's fight.

Also thrown into the discussion was the Pendragon name; would Merlin take it.  
>"You want me to be Merlin Pendragon?" Merlin asked, eyes wide.<br>"It does have a nice ring to it," Arthur smirked filthily.  
>Merlin rolled his eyes.<br>"No. I'm staying Merlin Emry's. I like my name," Merlin said.

"We could hyphenate it," Arthur suggested. Merlin just looked at him.  
>"Think about it," Morgana said and moved on, starting to talk about flowers.<br>Eventually Arthur got tired of talking about the wedding and kicked Morgana and Gwen out.  
>"Wait!" Morgana cried as Arthur shoved her towards the door. "We need to work out a date!"<p>

"Sometime in February," Merlin called out. "So it's warm but not to warm!"  
>"Thanks Merlin!" Morgana cried and Arthur shut the door with a bang.<br>He came back and found Merlin laying on the couch, smirking.  
>"You were having too much fun with that," Arthur growled, stalking towards Merlin.<br>"It was thoroughly entertaining," Merlin grinned.

Arthur growled and crawled on top of Merlin and pinned him to the couch.  
>"Mean," Arthur growled and Merlin smirked.<br>"No," Merlin said sarcastically.  
>Arthur growled and ran his hand up under Merlin's shirt and crushed his lips to his. Merlin moaned loudly. So worth watching Arthur get worked up, it always led to great, rough sex.<p>

**Please review! Sorry for the late update!**


	10. Part 10

**Hey everyone! Thank to those who reviewed and I hope you are liking this. I'm not sure how much longer it will be so I guess we will play it by ear. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Part 10**

February was approaching fast and the wedding was coming up. A date had been picked in December; February the 6th which was on a Saturday. Invitations had been sent out to their friends and immediate family and all have the replied quickly that yes they would be coming.  
>"I don't see why we couldn't have just told them," Arthur said, shaking his head. "It would have saved us some money."<br>"Memories Arthur," Morgana sung. "It's all about the memories.

The girls had stolen Merlin one day and took him to go get a tux. They spent the whole day shopping, picking out the right shoes and the right tie and the right cuff links.  
>When Merlin came home, he collapsed onto Arthur and whined.<br>"Never again," Merlin moaned. "When we get married, we're moving. Far away. Far, far away."  
>Arthur laughed loudly.<br>"Already got it covered," Arthur joked and Merlin sniggered.

Arthur himself had then been kidnapped by the girls and taken shopping. Arthur came home and started looking for places across the seas.  
>A venue had been chosen. They chose Camelot's finest hotel and would be married in the garden and the reception would be in one of the ball rooms.<br>Arthur and Merlin had spent an afternoon looking at flower arrangements and table clothes. They had looked at each other with mirroring expression.

Morgana had swooped in and saved them, picking out appropriate flowers and arrangements and some plain table clothes.  
>They chose meals, food that everyone would enjoy, and set up a wine list (Gwaine offered his services which Arthur declined. He would rather remember his wedding night).<br>Hotel rooms had been booked for everyone so that nobody has to drive home under the influence of alcohol.

Merlin hadn't realized how much went into a wedding, either did Arthur. Even though it was a simple wedding, there was still a lot of work and quite expensive. Hunith offered to help pay but Merlin and Arthur refused. They even refused money from Uther. They wanted to pay themselves. Merlin had finally put together his show.  
>All his friends and family had come to see his work, Arthur standing proudly by his side.<p>

Morgana had helped Merlin with the show, setting it up and brining clients in. Merlin had worked hard after Will's death to get the paintings done. Will had been the one to suggest to Merlin that he could make a living off his art and that one day he wanted to see Merlin's name up with the greats.

Finally, Merlin had made enough paintings to make a show and Morgana immediately started to put together.  
>The night had been a huge success and Merlin had sold all his paintings to very rich clients. They had celebrated into the night and Merlin had decided that he would put some of the money towards their wedding and honeymoon.<p>

It was only a few more days to the wedding and Arthur had taken the time off work. They had allowed him because Arthur was one of their best lawyers and they wanted him to be happy or risk the chance of losing him.  
>Morgana and Gwen had insisted that Arthur and Merlin not spend the night before the wedding together.<p>

The boys would be going over to their apartment while Gwen and Morgana were kidnapping Merlin again. Arthur was helping him back in the bedroom as Morgana was coming over soon.  
>"Why do I have to go with the girls?" Merlin asked. "Who knows what they will do to me?"<br>"They like you better than me," Arthur snorted. "My own sister."  
>Merlin grinned cheekily.<br>"Well I won't deny that," Merlin grinned and Arthur through a shirt at him.

The door bell rang and Arthur straightened up.  
>"Finish packing while I get the door," Arthur said. Merlin rolled his eyes and finished packing. He picked up his bag and headed out to the living room where Gwen was waiting with a smile. Gwen was starting to show, her baby bump showing under her top.<br>"Ready to go Merlin?" Gwen asked.  
>"Yep," Merlin grinned.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," Arthur grinned, pulling Merlin into his arms. "I'll be the handsome one in the tux."  
>"Ahh I see," Merlin grinned.<br>Arthur titled his head and kissed Merlin passionately. Merlin sighed and kissed back happily.  
>"OK!" Gwen said loudly and the two boys pulled away.<br>"One for the road," Arthur grinned and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," Gwen said, tugging Merlin and pushing him to the door.  
>Gwen drove them to Morgana's and Morgana was waiting for them.<br>"Come on in and make yourself comfortable," Morgana said sweetly and they did just that. Morgana had food and drinks out ready for them and they sat on the couch.

"What have you got planned?" Merlin asked once they were comfortable.  
>"Don't worry," Morgana chuckled. "Nothing too bad. Just make sure you are all ready for tomorrow. We have makeovers planned."<br>"What? Like facials and stuff?" Merlin asked.  
>"You want to look your best for Arthur don't you?" Gwen asked innocently.<p>

"You guys are evil," Merlin said, shaking his head.  
>"Don't worry. We just want your beautiful pale skin to drive Arthur crazy and see just how lucky he is to have you," Morgana said.<br>A couple of hours later, Merlin found himself with some sort of cream on his face with Gwen and Morgana the same, watching a chick flick.

"I feel gay," Merlin said.  
>"Honey you are gay," Gwen giggled.<br>"I feel gayer than usual," Merlin said dryly and the girl giggled.  
>"What, you an Arthur don't give makeovers?" Morgana asked.<br>"No," Merlin grinned wolfishly. "he just fucks me into the mattress."

Gwen spat out the drink she had been drinking and Morgana scrunched up her nose.  
>"Thanks for the visual I didn't need," Morgana shuddered.<br>"Merlin!" Gwen gasped. Merlin just laughed.  
>Merlin had a shower and washed the crap off his face and got in his pyjamas. Morgana insisted that Merlin get a early night and they all headed to bed.<p>

Merlin woke up sharply with someone shaking him.  
>"Merlin! Merlin wake up!" Morgana shrieked in his ear.<br>"Guh! What Morgana?" Merlin asked tiredly.  
>"The power went out last night and the alarm didn't go off. Merlin we're running late! The wedding is going to start in half an hour!" Morgana cried.<p>

Merlin shot out of bed and looked at Morgana's panicked face.  
>"Shit!" Merlin groaned. "OK, everyone start getting ready now!"<br>Both of them dashed around the house and started getting ready. Merlin through on his tux and did his tie with magic. He brushed his hair, styling it as best he could and hurried out of the bathroom. Morgana was dressed and her hair done and was now doing Gwen's hair.

"Arthur's going to divorce me," Merlin groaned.  
>"You have to get married first for that to happen," Morgana said.<br>The finished Gwen hair and they grabbed their things and bolted to the car, Morgana driving.  
>They arrived at the hotel and the manager was waiting for them.<br>"Is everything OK. The wedding is about to start," she said.  
>"We're fine!" Morgana called as they ran into the building.<p>

They headed to a room that had been set aside for them to get ready. Hunith and Gaius were in the room when they burst through.  
>"Merlin! Where have you been, we've been calling you. Arthur beginning to think you have cold feet," Hunith scolded.<br>"Power went out last night. Alarms didn't go off," Merlin panted.  
>All three of them were flushed and panting.<br>"OK, let's get you all fixed up. Gaius, go tell Arthur Merlin has arrived," Hunith sighed.

Gaius headed to the garden and hurried to the front. Lance and Gwaine were standing with a very anxious Arthur who was fidgeting.  
>"Gaius," Arthur said, looking worried.<br>"Merlin's arrived," Gaius smiled and Arthur looked relieved.  
>"Is he OK?" Lance asked.<br>"Their alarms didn't go off," Gaius said, rolling his eyes.

"Of course," Arthur drawled.  
>Gwaine sniggered and Arthur glared at him.<br>Gwen and Morgana came hurrying down the aisle, looking put together again. They smile sheepishly at Arthur who scowled back at them. Music started playing and Arthur straightened and eyes brightened when he saw Merlin heading down the aisle with Hunith. Both of them were grinning (Merlin more sheepish than anything) and Arthur chuckled. Merlin reached him and kissed Hunith before taking Arthur's hand and smiling beautifully at him.

The reception was in full swing and everyone was laughing, drinking and having a good time. Pictures had been taken of the newly wedded couple and they were now laughing with their friends, eating their dinner.  
>"Trust you to be late," Arthur drawled in Merlin's ear as they attempted to have their first dance. Merlin was naturally clumsy so it wasn't the greatest dancer. Arthur had his arms wrapped tightly round Merlin's waist as they spun.<p>

"I made it didn't I," Merlin protested. "You weren't worried that I stood you up were you?"  
>"Maybe," Arthur said quietly.<br>Merlin kissed him quickly, catching Arthur by surprise.  
>"Your stuck with me now Pendragon," Merlin grinned, pulling back. "You'll never get rid of me."<br>"It was a mistake marrying you wasn't it?" Arthur asked, a big grin on his face.

"The best one," Merlin grinned.  
>Speeches were made, making both boys blush, laugh and get tears in their eyes. They were delivered by all their friends and by Hunith and Uther.<br>Uther and Hunith gave them a gift, money to spend on their honeymoon. The two of them would be heading to an island and spending two weeks there.

The reception lasted well into the night, before Arthur got inpatient, hastily said goodbye to the guests and dragged Merlin out of the ball room and to the elevator and pushed him up against the wall and started sucking down his neck.  
>They made it out of the elevator and to the honeymoon room before their clothes started getting pushed off.<br>"You looked," Arthur panted, rutting up against Merlin. "So handsome."

"Arthur," Merlin whined. "You...so good...handsome."  
>Arthur chuckled darkly and pushed the rest of Merlin clothes off, taking him in his hand. Merlin moaned loudly and bucked into Arthur's hand.<br>Merlin gained enough sense to push Arthur to the bed and straddle him, grinding down on Arthur.

Arthur arched his back and moaned loudly, silently glad that they were nowhere near their family members because Arthur planned to be loud and make Merlin scream.  
>"Love you," Merlin panted. "So much...fuck...so much."<br>Arthur pulled Merlin closer and kissed him sloppily, bucking up under Merlin, rolling around in the sheets.

They didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning. They didn't wake until a knock on the door, claiming to be room service.  
>Arthur let Merlin sleep, looking delightfully ruffled, and got the door.<br>Arthur headed back to the bed and started kissing Merlin awake.

They ate breakfast in bed, had another round of great sex before heading to the shower together. Their check out was soon and the hurriedly packed their things and got dressed.

When they were checking out the found Gwaine at the desk doing the same. He waggled his eyebrows at them and Merlin blushed while Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>Gwaine just laughed.<br>They checked out and they said their goodbye. Merlin and Arthur headed home to relax and would worry about packing for their honeymoon tomorrow.

Arthur wrapped an arm around his husbands, his _husbands_, shoulders and pulled him close. He could defiantly get used to this. Especially if Merlin kept smiling brightly whenever he whispered it in his ear.

**Please review! I don't know if I will continue or not. This seems like a pretty good ending... I don't know!**


End file.
